All's fair in love and war
by MrsMojoRising
Summary: Aro feels threaten by the Cullen's coven and knows to keep his friends close but his enemies closer. A trip to Forks to renew old friendships turns into something he didn't expect when a certain human becomes involved. Rated M: It may get racy
1. Preparing for our guest

I'm not smeyer so I own none of these characters. It was just born from a love for Aro. FanFiction needs more Aro!

* * *

_Dearest Carlisle,_

_Let me first express my deepest regret at how we last met. It was nothing personal, know that. We were given false information and had to act how we saw fit. You were, lets say, less eager at the end our encounter to remain the good friends we were before the unfortunate event. This I understand, and it is why I am writing to you now. I shall make the return journey to Forks, this time with only two of the guard; Renata and Felix. I know how you feel about dear Jane so please note I leave her behind as the first sign that I am willing to commit to this plan of mine. I would like to put the sorry experience behind us and renew our, I feel, fragile friendship. I do hope we can work things through._

_Your Oldest Friend,_

_Aro_

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" asked a soft velvet voice from an upstairs room. The others in the living room turned to look at the blond man who stood in the doorway holding the thick piece of parchment. A look of bewilderment was etched on each of their faces.

"Yes, I'm afaird so, Edward," replied Carlisle.

"What is it, Carlisle?" inquired Esme with a worried look. Carlisle didn't answer her. Instead he turned to the small, shorted haired girl who was sitting crossed legged and staring back at her adopted father.

"Did you see this coming?" he asked with no sign of anger in his voice.

"Um, well, sorta."

"Alice!" exclaimed Emmett, "what's going on?" his voice was beginning to get a little deeper now, as it always did when he felt he was missing the bigger picture. Neither Alice nor Carlisle answered his question or the quizzing looks from the five vampires in the living room and it was Edward who spoke next as he maneuvered himself, in his cat like way, down the stairs.

"Aro is coming for a visit!"

"WHAT?" was the word that escaped each set of lips. Even Bella and Rosalie were in the room now. Bella gripped tighter to Renesmee who she had in her arms, her eyes met Edwards and it was one of the rare times when he knew exactly what she was thinking _he's coming back to finish the job._

"No Bella," said Alice reassuringly sensing what Edward's and her thoughts were about. "He's been thinking about it for a while. Been wanting to make amends with Carlisle. Nothing has been solid though, so that's why I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, I didn't look deeper into this the last few days because of whats going on with Jasper. I take it he has made his mind up, yes?" she looked towards Carlisle.

"Yes," came the reply as he waved the letter in the air, as if giving each person in the room a better look so there couldn't no longer be any doubt. "Don't be sorry, Alice. Of course Jasper has been your number one priority. Nobody expects you to be all knowing."

"Well so far what I see is; he comes, stays awhile and leaves. Nothing major and he even attempts to hunt with us."

There was suddenly silence in the room and within a spilt second the Cullens break into fits of laughter, none more louder than Emmett.

"What do you mean, 'attempts'?"

"Just wait," replied Alice with a knowing grin that spread ear to ear.

"Well," injects Carlisle when the renewed laughter begins to die down, "I guess we should start to prepare for our guest."

* * *

A review would be nice as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. :)


	2. The visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, yada yada yada, you know the drill

* * *

Chapter 2

"Master. I implore you, see the unnecessary threat you place yourself and..." With a wave of his hand Renata fell silent.

"Do not suggest you know Carlisle better than me. He loathes violence of any kind. I see no threat from the Cullens."

"But Master, Carlisle is one of many, a coven that grows faster than our own. It only takes one of the others to take matters into their own hands."

"Felix, I see your concern. It is one based in truth but this is something I need to do and I shall hear no more on the subject."

With these last words from Aro the two companions fell silent and the three remained lost in a world of their own thoughts. Renata turned her face towards the tinted black windows of the car. Looking out she watched as the landscape passed by. Felix gripped the staring wheel tighter and removed his red and hungry eyes from the rearview mirror. His thoughts were lost in strategies of attack and counter-attacks while Renata's were on how best she could protect her master. And both thought of which Cullen more likely to take which action.

Aro's thoughts were somewhere else all together. They were back in Volterra and upon Caius' departing words. "You take upon yourself a great risk. You take it alone. You will not be avenged." _Will not be_ _avenged_, who was he kidding. His war mongering was what got them into the situation in the first place, and as usual it was up to Aro to get them out of it and smooth things over. No, his trip held no risk, Carlisle will do all he can to keep the peace and the others will not act for fear of retribution. Whatever Caius may say, retribution will come, and it will be hard and swifted and the mistakes made last time will only serve as a lesson for the next assault, if it comes to that at all.

Aro smiled to himself, the long manicured index finger that had been resting on his chin now gently brushes against his lower lip. The trip will remain peaceful, he was sure, he would bet his own lifeless body on that. In over three thousand years his power of self preservation has never let him down, and every ounce of his fibre was telling him it won't let him down this time either. He was off to visit with the Cullens, perhaps he'll even try a bear while there? It would be something new, after all, life (or should that be death) was getting somewhat dull in Volterra.

They could hear the car turn off by the main road and make it's way towards the house. Edward seemed the only Cullen who was on edge. Even Bella felt there was nothing to fear, but still she agreed to her husbands request that she should stay with Nessie in their own home until he could hear what Aro's real intentions were.

"Relax, Edward," said Carlisle as he came closer and stood beside his oldest son as they looked out the window towards the oncoming car. "Remember they're our guests. Try welcome them a little." Edward said nothing but let out a small audible sound that told Carlisle he wasn't thinking of being inhospitable but more cauious.

Carlisle thought to himself how he couldn't really blame Edward. _I was surprised you didn't suggest yourself, Bella and Nessie leave before he arrived. Give him no opportunity to hurt them both, if that is his plan._

"You know I would never leave you Carlisle. If we fight, we fight as a family. Besides, I don't think that is his plan at all. But extra causion never hurt anyone," answered Edward.

"Can you hear them yet?" asked Emmett not looking away from the TV screen.

"Aro's thinking about a bear. Felix and Renata are wondering which of us will take the first swipe."

"No one here will make the first swipe. I think we're all clear on that," said Carlisle as he glanced around the room, being met with nods from each member of his family, aside from Alice who was also smiling widely as she nodded.

"Now, lets welcome our guests," he added, adjusting his already perfect collar and opening the door. "Aro!" he called as he flashed his brilliant white smile as he raised his hand in order to shake the hand of the other man.


	3. Forks

Disclaimer: I'm not Meyers, wish I had her money though! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

It was five days after the arrival of the three Volturi, and despite things being a little tense on the first meeting the two parties found it a lot easier to interact with each other than they originally thought. In fact Felix and Emmett seemed to have become inseparable, to an outsider you would swear the two men came from the same womb. Both groups of vampires respected the others views, a fact that shocked Carlisle at first since Aro had never tried not to 'cure him of his aversion to his natural food source' but gratefully Aro never brought up the subject and when he was hungry he went with Renata and Felix to feed in and around Seattle.

To everyone's surprise he also seemed to develop a bond with Nessie, or should that be Renesmee, as he would always on call her, finding Nessie 'to common for such an engaging child.' And each night he insisted on holding the child at bedtimes as Bella read her to sleep. Something neither Bella nor Jacob could object too since Nessie enjoyed it as much as Aro did.

During this time, as they did when the nomad vampires frequented the house, they kept Charlie's visits with Bella and Nessie strictly to Charlie's house. Aside from explanations of who they were accidents happened all to easily, as Bella's paper cut incident showed, and it was thought best all round that Charlie remained in the dark.

Although Aro agreed to this he couldn't help but want to interact with the humans too, just as the Cullens did. Perhaps not with someone as close to the situation as Charlie, but with other inhabitants of Forks. Since he had come all this way he felt he needed the whole experience of what drew the Cullens to this type of lifestyle.

Finally one evening he grew tired of watching Esme teach Renata how to remove blood stains from clothing using club soda and vinegar, so he decided to take in a stroll. Thinking that while he felt full he would be lest dangerous to the population he picked up his black Armani jacket, waved to Felix and Renata in a 'no need to follow' way and asked Esme if their was anything he could pick up in town for her or one of the others. The sound of a spanner dropping was all to be heard throughout the house as each set of vampire eyes seemed to appear from everywhere and stare in Aro's direction. He looked about with expectant eyes and waited for someone to put in a request, coming to a stop upon Jasper. "Ah...er...oh...a tent!" spluttered Jasper. Aro turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"What did I just say? I don't need a tent!" replied a still-in-shock Jasper as Alice rubbed his arm in a soothing way. "It's OK, dear. I didn't know what to say either."

Night was ages away and Aro wandered Forks in a state of bliss, he could never do this in Volterra, the sun always shone so brightly, so his only rambles through his city was at night and always in the company of the guard. He basked in the sense of alone time and the new opportunities it brought with it.

**NEWTON'S SPORTING GOODS**

_Aha! This would be the place to buy a tent _thought Aro as he made his way into the store. Glancing about at all the different equipment, not even bothering to think what could be used for what, he weaved his way around the store.

The woman on the till must have sensed the bewilderment in her latest customer and she asked if he needed any help. As he turned in her direction she caught sight of the living marble statue in front of her.

His sensitive hearing, being what it was, picked up her quickened heartbeat but misunderstanding her reaction, and confusing her weak kneed, tween like reaction to one of fear Aro smiled gently at her. He remained careful not to flash his pearly whites, figuring there will be time for that in a minute.

"A tent," he replied ever so sweetly.

"Well, we have this range right here but our best, and you seem the man who likes the best, is on display right in the back," she blushed brightly as she released what she has just said.

"Oh, yes. The very best," he added unashamedly as he thought of the convenience of them being in the back room. He bowed slightly and beckoned her to walk ahead and show the way.

"You're new around here. On holiday? Visiting family?" she asked making small talk as she put a wiggle into her walk as she lead the way, each step seeming a mile as she sensed his hot breath near the nape of her neck. "You're a Cullen, yes?"

The question startled him. "Well yes, is it so obvious?"

"Well yes. It's the skin tone. Dr Cullen has the very same," a_nd the same tight, bite-able ass that won't quit._

"I see, I'll have to thread carefully with you. Nothing gets by you, does it?" Any hint of danger in his voice was hidden behind alluring charm and it didn't register with Mrs. Newton and she remained with her back to him. Reaching out his hands his fingers graze her neck and she shivered with the coldness of his touch. The thought of tightening his grip around her was suddenly swept from his thoughts. She lusted for him! That's what it was. Lusted for Carlisle too, by all accounts. He relaxed now he understood there was no danger of being uncovered, although he wasn't comforted by this as he thought he would be. Something pulsed through him, and told him he was entitled to take her life, now if he pleased. Who was he to play by mortal rules? _But where would the fun in that be?_ he thought.

He pulled closer and caressed her neck and shoulders with kisses, sending her thoughts into a tizzy. Sliding his hand under her shirt and pushing her bra aside he moved his fingers in small circle movements around her breasts, gripping the nipple between fingers and squeezing gently she began to groan in approval.

_His hands, they're so cold. But Henry's were always warm and look how that turned out. Warm hands, cold bed. Mother always said that! What the hell am I thinking about mother for?_

"My hands, I'm sorry, they must be so cold," he said gently, hiding the smile on his lips in her hair.

"No," she lied. "No, no. They're perfect."

Slipping her shirt off as he turned her towards him he took her face in his pale hands and kissed her deeply, moving his lips downwards all the time until he suckled her nipples. The closer he got the more he could smell her arousal. He loved the power he felt over her and she loved it too, grinding her hips into his hardness as her skirt hitched up around her waist and she wrapped her leg around his waist.

"Will you do something for me?" he asks as he ripped the remainder of her clothes off and moved his hand towards her womanhood.

_Fuck! Even is whispers are turning me on!_

"Yes," she pants, "yes anything." _Just don't stop _she finishes in her head.

"I want...I want..."

"Yes?"

"To tie you up."

The shock she probably would have had if it were anyone but him wasn't there and instead she pulled his head in for a kiss and whimpered a soft "Yes."

_Now for the fun_ he thought as he pulled one of her silk stockings off her leg. Pulling her arms up over her head he tied them together and onto the rails that were attached to the walls there, making a mental note to ask Carlisle why humans have rails nailed to their damn walls.

Gazing down at her naked, vulnerable mortal body his mouth begins to fill with his own venom. What he wouldn't give to bit into those soft round breasts right now. Have her writhe around in pain as the venom works its magic as he climaxes inside her. That would be quite a sexual experience, Caius would be green with envy as they both only ever heard of it being done. Swallowing it down he strips off his own jacket and shirt and pulled himself back to reality, and to the aching body beneath him. Undoing his trousers and reveling in the feeling of his hard member finally being free he places his hands behind her and grips hold of her ass: _I want to hear this._

_Please do it now. Do it now._

He smiles a predatory smile at her. _Give the lady what she wants, Aro._ And he plunged deep within her.

A few thrust in he pulls her further towards him against her binds and she cried out in pain.

_Oh, fuck! Jesus! Oh, what did he just do? Ooo, it's good. It's so good!_

With each thrust the pleasure swept over her. Each sense of pleasure was tinged with pain and despite the pain she didn't want it to end, if it ended she knew the pleasure would end too, and that seemed unbearable. It felt wonderful even if she knew she'll be paying for it tomorrow. _Fuck tomorrow_ she thought, I don't want tomorrow to come. I don't want this to end. Her thoughts started to become incoherent and Aro knew she was close to climax. He was close too and continued to thrust, careful not to give her full force or he'd kill her, and he wasn't going to kill his new favourite toy, not when she was being such a wonderful little, obliging toy. With each thrust he moved deeper and deeper into her until she shuddered and shook beneath him and screamed out in sheer pleasure. It wasn't long after when he exploded inside her and felt the wave of relief wash over him and he pulled at her bindings releasing her. She pulled him down into another kiss.

He hated how women needed that kiss afterwards. As though they needed affirmation that they weren't just used for sex. She really seemed to think he cared, that he wanted to spend more time with her.

It was a few seconds later that he broke away from the kiss and standing up he pulled his trousers back on. "I really need to get back. I only went out for a short walk. And the tent, I wouldn't know which one he'd like the best so I'll get Jasper to pick it out himself." His tone surprised her. So matter-of-fact, like nothing earth shattering had just happened. Like she was just a sale's girl whom he didn't want to buy from anymore.

He was already aware of the pale blond boy standing at the doorway for a while now. A look of shock and repulsion on his face. Placing his shirt and jacket back on but not bothering with the buttons Aro walked off towards the front door, stopping in front of the boy. "You must be Mike," he said gleefully holding out his hand as if the other would be eager to shake it, "your mother has told me so much about you."

* * *

Whats Mr. Newtons first name? I couldn't remember so he got labelled Henry here.


	4. Unwelcome

Chapter 4

Aro couldn't help but feel pleased with how his first encounter with a Forks resident went; not only did he not kill someone but he got some too. Of course she wouldn't have been his first choice but who was he to deny the poor woman what she hadn't had in a long time? Plus the urge to be the big bad and really inflict pain on her, as was his right he reasoned with himself, was subsided by the unexpected arrival of the boy. Who would have thought there was a better way to hurt without shedding a drop of blood? Not that it was on purpose of course, he was already inside the boys mother when he arrived so there was no need to draw attention to the boy if he wasn't going to do so himself.

Yes, his first encounter went well he thought as he entered the Cullen's front door to find a scowling Alice sitting with arms crossed upon the stairs. "Where's Jasper's tent?" she asked angrily.

"Alice, dearest" replied Aro, hiding the laugh that was threatening to break through. She reminded him of an angry kitten he once bought for Marcus.

"It wasn't very nice."

"On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy it quite a bit."

Hearing this Rosalie pops her head up ever so slightly to give herself a better position for hearing the latest bit of gossip.

"Rose, this is none of your business," said Alice as she continued to frown at Aro. A few baby evils later she sulked away, to the bemusement of Aro and frustration of Rosalie.

_Edward must have heard what Alice was thinking. He'll tell me what Alice saw_ thought Rosalie as she got up off the sofa and headed out the back to Edward. There she found Edward with his eyes clenched shut and holding his head in his hands. He was, if at all possible, more pale than usual.

"No, Rose," he spoke as she neared, "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea!"

It was later that week as Aro put Renesmee to bed as Bella read **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban** that Alice popped her head around the door frame.

"Aro. You're getting a visitor."

"A visitor? Me?" he exclaimed, slightly startled he thought there must be trouble in Volterra. _I knew not to leave that idiot alone!_

"No. Nothing like that," added Edward as he entered the room and pulled his wife, who had quickly stood up as Aro did when Alice had given the news, down into his lap, intertwining their fingers as he did. "It's just Mr. Newton. Needing a word," he added diplomatically looking anywhere but Aro's eyes. The sight of Aro's bare, white ass, still burned in his mind.

Fixing the already perfect cuffs on his shirt Aro walked with Alice towards the house putting into place the contact lens Alice had brought for him.

"When will he be here?"

"Any second. Please Aro. He's slightly tipsy. Don't lose temper or..." she trailed off.

"Do you see me losing my temper, Alice?" said a very calm Aro.

"Well no, but I don't know what he will say. Jus...just try to take it on the chin," she added giving him a pat on the back as if he was about to step up to bat.

He really wished she'd reconsider joining the guard, he was really beginning to like her. He didn't know why she patted his back and wondered if she was expecting one in return. Deciding against it he walked through the house and towards the front door. He could already hear the drunken slurs of the man on the other side "Damn, Cullens. Think they're som...**hiccup...**something."

As usual Carlisle opened the door in welcome. He didn't know what Aro had done but it must have been quite something if the look Mr. Newton gave him was anything to go by.

"Mr. Newton. What a nice sur..."

"Damn Cullen," he cut across Carlisle. "Where is he? Where is the basta.." he stopped dead as Aro appeared by Carlisle's side. The smile of apology Aro wore only made Mr. Newton more incensed.

_Perhaps I should work on my smile. It seems to be pissing him more off. I thought I was being nice._

"Damn, fucking Cullens. Coming here thinking you're God's gift. Thinking yourselves so fucking superio..."

"I'm really going to have to stop you there," replied Aro without any sign of danger in his voice, "there are ladies present and I will not tolerate your language."

"TOLERATE MY WHAT? How fucking dare you! Look down on me, you son of a bit..."

"Aro, please," requested Carlisle as he sensed Aro move for the man.

"No need, Carlisle, no need," replied Aro smoothly, raising his arm to Carlisle he signal to the other to return to the living room. "Mr. Newton and I are just going for a stroll in the garden. I think it best, as he doesn't seem to want to watch his language and we have a few things to discuss."

Mr. Newton swallowed hard, the alcohol was beginning to wear off slightly and he was left feeling a slight tremor of fear from the stony face of the other man. He didn't seem to blink at all, and those brown eyes seemed to be getting redder the longer he stared into them, and as he walked past he could have sworn he felt an ice cold touch.

Carlisle returned to the living room and ushered the others out into the kitchen where they could be a little bit further out of ear shot. They were reach eager to hear what is being said, but Carlisle doubted Mr. Newton wanted his business to become common knowledge in the Cullen household.

"I should perhaps just get a bit closer. You know, to ease the tension between them."

"An honourable idea, Jasper but no" replied Esme smiling.

"But Aro could snap and it would mean a lot of trouble with us. Myself and Emmett should go out closer, just in case. We could pull Aro back before anything terrible happened."

"Why you and Emmett, Rose?" asked Alice eager to know what was happening as much as everybody else.

"Well, Emmett is the strongest. He can tackle Aro and I can smack Mr. Newton over the head with a bottle. He'll wake up tomorrow morning stinking of beer and will put it all down to a dream."

"And one terrible hangover," added a laughing Felix.

"Nobody is going anywhere," replied Carlisle in a 'end of conversation' way, to which only Esme questioned.

"Perhaps, Rose is right, dear. Just in case."

Carlisle looked at a beaming Rosalie as Emmett smirked over to Felix, "Sorry, bro."

"Felix. Stay in the living room and just watch from there you will," asked Carlisle.

"Of course," came Felix's reply as he smirked back at Emmett and made a L sign with his thumb and index finger and brought it to his forehead.

As they walked further down the garden whatever fear Mr. Newton felt back at the house was beginning to be replaced by anger again. The high way Aro held himself he seemed to take as a personal insult.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here, bedding another man's wife."

"Well strictly speaking there was no bed."

"Don't get smart with me, you cocky son of a bitch."

_My legend proceeds me_ played about on Aro's lips but he decided against saying it.

"This is not my problem," is what he did reply with.

"NOT YOUR PROBLEM?" roared Mr. Newton. "You screwed my wife, in front of my son. And it's not your problem?"

"Well one, I didn't know your son was there. You should have taught him more common manners and less 'peeping tom' mannerisms. Personal, I think he might have some sort of Oedipus complex."

"You basta..."

"AND SECONDLY, perhaps if you satisfied your wife some more she wouldn't have needed to jump me the moment I walked into your store."

Mr. Newton just stood still and stared, his mouth open.

"Now, I do apologise, I only went in to purchase something. When I was met with a fine lady as your wife who seemed in desperate need I lost leave of my senses. What happened happened, there can be no changing that. But I suggest to you if you want to remain married you should ravish your wife more often and not just when you are drunk, or have just ogled you son's girlfriend's breasts. Now goodnight to you," he finished as he walked towards the house leaving Mr. Newton still rooted to the spot and still with his mouth open. _Those eyes. Dear God, it was like there was nothing behind them._


	5. First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just fancy the pants off Aro. (to quote Mr C.M. Burns from _The Simpsons_ "you don't have to sue me to get my pants off" rawwrrr!)

Disclaimer #2: I don't own Mr. C.M. Burns *_excellent*_

* * *

_Note: I am so sorry it's been so long since and update. I'm eating, sleeping and breathing my own characters for a novel I'm working on and haven't had much time for someone else's creations. Despite such creations being good enough to eat. nom nom nom_

_Not much happening in this chapter but since this is an Aro/Emily fiction I thought I'd better introduce them both._

* * *

Chapter 5

Like a marble statue he sat still, the long newspaper he held in his hands was positioned in front of his face as his left leg rested upon its right mate. The only sound to be heard throughout the house, aside from the rustle of the paper has he turned its pages, was the occasional sigh of boredom he produced and a sound of typing. After what seemed an eternity of sighs Bella could take no more. "You know Aro, the others won't be home from hunting for a while, perhaps you'd like to follow them? Felix mentioned something about you wanting to try a bear?"

"A splendid idea, Isabella. But no. I am quite content here," he replied with another sigh, irritating Bella more. She decided if she was to get done the long email to her mother she needed peace and quiet in order to lie convincingly. She reasoned with herself that lying to Aro, rather than Renee, was the lesser of two evils.

"Well..."she began as she entered the living room to where he sat "it's just Charl...my dad, well he said he will drop by, and you know, your presence may take a bit of explaining."

He smiled his usual smile as he folded the paper and rested it upon the table. "Say no more. I shall take in a stroll and join the others. Or perhaps I may pick up Renesmee from the dog...er, I mean, Jacob," he quickly corrected seeing a flash of disapproval in Bella's, now golden, eyes.

"Er...perhaps not. The Quiluettes still don't want us on their land."

"Want us," Aro repeated, "or want me?" he quizzed, raising an eyebrow and Bella could only look away from his penetrating stare.

"It's to be understood, I suppose. I did almost wage war and slaughter them all," replied Aro airily. "Of course if you will allow it, I can pick Renesmee up at the treaty line. It will not be crossed by me. You can telephone the do...Jacob, and inform him of the new arrangement."

She still didn't trust Aro fully and hated the growing bond between him and Nessie, hated it almost as much as she hated that damn nickname, but she found herself unable to think of a good enough excuse and was forced to agree to Aro's plan.

The only sign of the sun was a small white dot hidden behind the thick grey clouds as the car slowed down as it reached its destination. Turning off the ignition Aro moved silently from Bella's borrowed jeep towards the two awaiting figures. One stood rigid, arm's folded firmly, the other and smaller of the two, danced and moved about with a graceful elegance that belied her human heartbeat.

As he had neared in the car he knew it wasn't Jacob that awaited with Renesmee, the slight frame was that of a woman. He assumed it was the female dog but now as he walked closer he caught the scent and knew it wasn't one he had come across before.

"Uncle Aro," Nessie shouted as she jumped into his arms.

"Renesmee, my love. You seem pleased to see me."

"Of course," she replied with a smile as she placed her hands on his face and shared with him the joys of her play-date with Jacob. "Jake was off doing something with the others when mom rang. Emily said she'd bring me to meet you"

"A wonderful surprise," replied Aro, glancing towards Emily.

She didn't shudder as he would have thought under his icy stare but remained quite still looking him firmly in the eye: brown on red. The only movement she made was to hold out her arms for Renesmee to jump into them and embrace her one last time.

"See you soon, sweetpea," she whispered as she kissed her goodbye and placed her back down on the ground.

As they walked to the car, a smile playing around Aro's lips that had nothing to do with the new song Renesmee was singing. She danced into her child seat as Aro positioned himself behind the steering wheel. Closing the door he took one last look at Emily's retreating figure. "Renesmee, dearest. Those scars, on Emily's face. How did she come by them?"

"I'm not sure. Something to do with Sam, I think. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Curiosity. It gets the better of me sometimes."

"You shouldn't stare. Mom says it's rude to stare," said Renesmee in a knowing way as she coloured in a puzzle book that had been left on the back seat awaiting her return.

"How right she is!" replied Aro in agreement as they made their way homeward.


	6. Damn Cullens

Ok, this chapter is a bit longer to make up for the last one being so short. It's from the wolves point of view and what they would have made of the Volturi's visit. It's also an introduction into Emily character.

Disclaimer: I'm not SMeyers so these characters aren't mine. Aside from a sister for Emily called Michelle, she's my own 'artistic licence'.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Visit

(from the wolves point of view)

She stood in front of the full length mirror in the homely looking medium sized bedroom. Her top was pulled up and her hands ran along her stomach in gentle, caressing movements. It was almost time she thought to herself as she covered her bared mid-riff up and made her way towards the en suite.

'Please, please, please,' she whispered to herself as she held up the thin white plastic stick and examined it closely. No double blue line.

_DAMN IT! S_he threw it across the room and slumped herself down onto the toilet, her hands ran through her dark silky hair until they came to rest on either side of her face.

After a few minutes her eyes came to rest on the negative pregnancy test that lay upon the floor, she reached over and picked it up, looking closely at it again.

_Definitely negative _she thought as she dropped it into the bin and covered it up with tissue paper. She moved to sit back down on the toilet seat when she heard a knock on the front door.

_Who could that be?_ She made her way out to the landing and leaned over the stairs. _Leah! _She sighed _I'm in no mood for her today!_

For a moment she thought about returning to her bedroom and locking herself in. If it were anything important Leah wouldn't have knocked first, it's more a pack thing to rush straight in if there was anything to worry about. Even those of Jacob's pack still do it when they are looking for Sam.

"Emily. Come on, open the door. It's raining out. I'm getting soaked through."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," replied Emily as she skipped down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Leah greeted her as she stepped over the threshold.

"Just changing tops, I spilled some juice on my other one," she lied.

They both entered the kitchen, Leah taking a seat at the table while Emily checked on the muffins that where browning in the oven.

"Oooo, muffins. Nice!" replied Leah as she strained her neck to see into the oven more clearly. "Blueberry?"

"Yeah," answered Emily as she removed them from the oven and began to stack them neatly on a plate.

"Nice! You're a proper momma bear...or should that be momma wolf."

She didn't mean for her words to hurt Emily, despite what had happened in the past - both women had known it wasn't to be help, that it was out of anyones control - they were still family and loved each other. Anything that was ever said between them was always said in playful tones and never meant to hurt. She had no idea how much her words stung at Emily's heart right at that moment.

"So, what brings you here, Leah?" asked Emily in a polite tone.

"Oh, a message from Jak..." she was interrupted by the noise of Sam, Paul and Jared as they entered through the back door.

"Leah, you've come back to join us, eh? Sick of the small time and want to get with the big boys again, eh?" joked Jared.

"Big boys? You still play with your train set!" quipped back Leah to the howls of the others.

"Yea...well...they are a collectors set," replied Jared, somewhat deflated. Whatever he tried to say next was muffled by the giant muffin Emily had just shoved in his mouth.

"Thanks, Em," said the wolves in unison as Emily placed the rest of the muffins on the large plate in the center of the table.

"So, Leah. What does bring you here?" asked Sam with a worried look on his face. "Aside from the baking," injected Paul.

"Just a message from Jake. Cullens have got visitors. Don't know how long they'll be staying and Jake has been reassured they won't be hunting in our territory."

The news was met with growls from the others.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger" said Leah, holding her hands up in front of herself. "Jake just thought you'd better have the heads up, 's all."

"There is more," said Sam in more a statement way than a question way.

"Well...yeah...it's that guy. You know, the one who wanted us as some sort of guard dogs."

The growls ripped through the small house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE CULLENS THINKING?" roared Sam.

"They're bloodsuckers, they're all the same. How can Jake let this happen" shouted Paul as he pushed back and stood up from the table, sending his chair falling over backwards.

"Hey, wait a second. This isn't Jake's fault."

"Oh, sure, you would say that, Leah."

"What's that supposed to mean, Paul?"

"You're all cosy with the Cullens now. They invite you in for tea yet?"

"That's enough, both of you" cut in Sam as Paul and Leah continued to shoot daggers at each other. "This isn't Jake's fault. The Cullens have had visitors before. Once the treaty remains intact there isn't much we can do about it."

"Oh come on, Sam. That guy isn't to be trusted."

"No, but I think by now Dr. Cullen can be."

"We can't allow that power crazed tyrant to roam free."

"What would you have Carli...I mean, Dr. Cullen do?" injected Leah, quickly mending her words as she caught sight of Paul's smug face. "This guy asks for an invite to patch things up with them. If they said no there was every chance another war would break out. And I don't think this time it would end with everybody walking away, all limbs intact."

"You don't really believe he's here to 'patch things up', do you Leah?" asked Jared, speaking for the first time.

"Jake seems to think he does. So do the Cullen's. I wouldn't trust a leech as far as I could throw it but this isn't my call."

After a pause when each of them had sat back down Leah spoke again.

"Look, Jake has been reassured time and again; they pose no threat to us. This guy is powerful, it would have been suicide to deny him. So far they are proving themselves perfect house guests. Jake, of course is nervous of them around Nessie but they seem to be handling her just fine. We've started to double our patrols just in case. Not one has even attempted to break the treaty."

"How many are there?" asked Jared.

"Three."

"That's not so bad" he replied looking to Sam and Paul in a beseeching way.

"Well then, there isn't much we can do only double our own patrol. Let them know though, one whiff of them on our land. Or talk of making us their damn guard dogs. It's war. And I don't care if he is Mr. Powerful. He'll burn like the rest of them!" added Sam and the matter was settled.

Days past in La Push and there remained no incident with the new arrivals. In fact neither group of people even came into contact with each other, which suited the wolves just fine.

It was about mid-day when Sam returned from his nights patrol. Emily already had one arm into her coat as Sam strode in the door.

"You're off somewhere?"

"We're out of bread."

"Lemme go get it."

"No, no. You're just in. Get some rest. I need to pick up some stuff for the new house for when Michelle arrives."

"You're going there now?" asked Sam with a worried look.

"No. Just picking somethings up. You know, make it homely for their..."

"I don't want you going there."

"Why not?" she quizzed.

"Why couldn't your sister fall in love with a house that's on the reservation?" he asked as he went to the fridge.

Emily repeated her question "Why not? Why shouldn't I go there?"

He turned to look at her, pulling her towards him and into an embrace. "It's technically not our lands. I don't want you there while the Cullen's still have their guests" he grimaced as he spoke the last word.

"But it's not there land, either. And Jake has said they've been going to Seattle to feed. Michelle and the kids will be safe there, won't they?"

"Well they should be well gone by the time Michelle is set to move in. It's you I'm thinking about. I'll feel a lot safer if I thought you're safely here in La Push and not threading the treaty line. Perhaps I'll even discuss 'no-mans land' with Dr. Cullen when the others leave. Try get the house into our territory rather than having an awkward conversation with Michelle as to way her choice of house is so bad. I don't think she was buying Paul's 'haunted' story at all." Sam ended with a smile.

"No, she really wasn't. Which I'm glad, by the way. If she really thought it was haunted she'd have moved in right away. Us Young women, we really seem to love all things supernatural," she replied with a smile before pulling Sam into a kiss. But before she could even reach his lips his mouth rounded into a large yawn.

"Sorry, babe."

"Right, shops! And you, get some rest," she replied smiling back at him as she exited the door.

* * *

A review would be greatly appreciated :)


	7. Emily

Disclaimer: I'm not SMeyers. These characters aren't mine, but as before Emily's sister Michelle and Mrs. Parker are two I introduced myself to work the plot.

* * *

Chapter 7

"That'll be $11.14 cents please Emily," said Mrs. Parker as she pushed the large brown bag on the counter towards her.

"Thank you," Emily replied as she handed over the cash.

"Have you heard the news?" said the old lady behind the cash register.

"News?" Emily's heart sank. Mrs. Parker had been widowed for some years and always seemed to revel in other peoples misfortunes. It wasn't uncommon for her to be the first with news of a missing backpacker or an fatal car accident.

"Yes, Dr. Cullens brother..."

Oh, no. Emily didn't think the rock in her stomach could have gone any lower but there it went.

"...by all accounts he is eloping with Mrs. Newton. You know, the woman who owns the sporting goods store up in Forks."

Emily could have burst out laughing with the sense of relief.

"Eloping?"

"Yes, apparently they've been having a torrid affair for months. Mr. Newton only just found out. Confronting the two, while in bed together," she added in a whispering tone. "Imagine that! And now there is talk of an elopement."

"I didn't even know Dr. Cullen had a brother."

"Oh, yes. Dr. Cullen talks about him often to me. He's very proud of him, indeed. Very wealthy people say. Self-made man. And both orphaned at birth. Terrible sad, but there you go. They didn't sit and wallow, like some people will, they got out there and made something of themselves."

"She has no idea..." came a whispered voice in Emily's ear as Mrs. Parker turned to answer the ringing telephone. "...made someTHING of themselves alright."

"Paul. You made me jump. Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Em," replied Paul. "I was passing and saw you. Thought you'd need rescuing from Old Nosy Parker," he added as he pointed to Mrs. Parker's turned back.

Emily nudging him in the ribs, "be nice. She'll hear you."

"What are you waiting for? Let's just run before she turns around."

"We can't do that...as much as I would like too," replied Emily with a slight smirk and they both laughed. "Shhh" added Emily through her giggles as Mrs. Parker hung up the telephone.

"Ah, Paul. What can I get for you today?" asked Mrs. Parker as she turned back to the counter and noticed her new customer.

"Nothing for me, Mrs. Parker. Just helping Emily with her bags."

"Ah, what a gentlemen. I tell you, there isn't many of those around these days."

"Well we should be off," cut in Paul before she could gather up enough steam to keep talking.

"Oh of course. You must be busy, what with Billy being ill and Rachel and Jacob taking care of him all the time. You mustn't see much of her."

"She's actually waiting out in the car right now, so..."

"Yes, yes. Here is your change, Emily dear."

She handed Emily back her change and both women said their goodbyes as Paul walked towards the door carrying the large brown paper bag.

Outside they both sighed with a sense of relief.

"Dear Lord, she can talk!"

"I know. I was losing the will to live in there. I tell ya, I was hoping for a vampire to come in and rip my head off, just so I didn't have to listen to her any longer."

Emily giggled as she looked around the parking spaces. "I thought Rachel was with you?"

"No. Just said that, couldn't think what else to say to get away."

"And Billy's ill?"

"Yeah, it's just flu though. She made it sound like he was dying or something. I'm heading over there now, if you wanna join me? Billy misses you."

"I miss him too. Been so busy with Michelle's new house, you know. Plus it's not the same now there are two packs."

"Yeah, I know" replied Paul with a slight sadness to his voice. "'least Leah is out of my head though."

"Paul," said Emily in a scolding way.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. It's actually still weird not having her and the others around. I don't miss all the voices in my head though, that's for sure. A man needs to hear himself think, ya know."

"Yes, I'm sure a man does. Surely yours is just a rattling tin can now," she added jokingly.

"Oh HA HA HA"

By the time Rachel had informed Emily on all the new happenings of the Black household Billy had returned to bed with an strong course of anti-biotic and Paul had crashed on the sofa and was snoring loudly from the other room.

Rachel lay against the door frame off the kitchen and gazed at the sleeping frame of her lover, a new mug of coffee cradled in her hands.  
"You still look at him like it's the first time you've ever seen him," said Emily looking from Rachel to Paul and back again as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"Of course. So do you and Sam?" Rachel replied with a hint of question to her tone.

"Yeah, yes, of course," came a lack luster reply. Rachel eyed Emily and followed her to the table.

"No, I do. It's just..."

"...the baby" said Rachel, finishing the other woman's sentence for her.

Emily looked at her in shock.

"Paul said," replied Rachel, hiding her eyes from Emily's glare. "Don't look at me like that, Em. You know he tells me everything. The way you and Sam are. It's in Sam's thoughts, all the time. The others can't help but hear it. You know how it is. There can be no secrets between us. We're a family."

The anger Emily had first felt was fading as she knew what Rachel said was the truth. But she couldn't help but think for once she would like to have something in her life that was completely known to only her.

"I know. I just...well, I didn't think you'd be so blunt about it."

"I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to. These things, well, they ain't my forte. I've never had other women to talk about stuff with, growing up around men and all."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. It's just...oh I don't know. It's all very confusing. I want a baby so much. He won't even hear me out about it. 'Not the right time, too dangerous, blah blah blah,'" she adds in a mock Sam authoritative voice.

"It must be hard," replied Rachel with concern in her voice, "but think of things in his way. He's got so much responsibility with the pack..."

"Fuck the pack!" shouted Emily as she pushed herself away from table and walked towards the sink, resting her arms upon it and letting her head hang low. "All I ever hear is 'the pack this. The pack that'. What about me? Us? Our life together?"

"I know, Em," said Rachel as she stood up and placed her arms in comfort around the other woman. "I don't mean to side with him. I want what's best for you, for both of you. Stepping back and seeing things from each others prospective is the only advice I can think of offering."

After a few minutes silence Rachel spoke again. "He didn't say out right no, right? Just if it happens it..."

"...happens," ended Emily as she turned to face her friend. "We've been trying, or should that be I've been trying for so long I don't think it is gonna happen. Not without something. And he point blank refuses.

"Oh, Em," was all Rachel could say as the tears fell from her friends eyes and she pulled her into a tight embrace.


	8. Why didn't he touch me?

Sorry about the lack of update. A case of writers block. Everything I wrote didn't seem right so I had to write and rewrite over and over. Then I realised this is a fanfiction, not an actual novel so it's not that life and death if a chapter sucks. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was days after her heart to heart with Rachel that Emily sat alone in the single chair by the fire in her kitchen. Her legs tucked beneath her, she held the book open in her hands as her eyes glanced over words which then disappeared into obscurity as though she hadn't read them at all.

It was odd to think it was an innocent playdate with Jacob and Nessie that was now the cause of her preoccupation. Why did Jacob have to rush off like that? Why could she not say no, that she was busy and didn't have time to look after Nessie until Bella came for her?

Her mind wouldn't be awash with those dark red eyes now if she had.

Sam was right! The less involvement with the vampires, the better things were.

But why couldn't she stop hearing that silky voice? He had moved like a bird: airily, gracefully. And he was dressed not at all like the savage she had imagined. If she didn't known better she would have considered him some sort of European aristocrat, he held himself so high. And then he seemed almost loving to Nessie.

_Stop it_ she told herself. _Read your book. A monster. A wild and dangerous monster. That's what he __is, that's what they all are._

She turned her gaze back down to the pages and began again from the top of the page.

"_...Sophie felt for him the sort of contempt that is awakened in us by the things we subconsciously most desire..."*_

She slammed the book closed and threw it behind her onto the empty seat she had just frequented.

She reached for her coat and picked up the basket of cleaning products that stood alone in the corner. When all else fails, the therapeutic charms of scrubbing a dirty house never falters. She knew she promised Sam but the need to be out, needed to breath deeply fresh air. The feeling was more intense at that moment than it had ever felt before and she knew she had to break her promise and visit her sisters future home.

As the key turned in the door and the latch clicked to life the door Emily entered into the hallway and looked around her as the dust particles that had been disturbed by her entrance floated around the air.

"First things first, unpack, then polish," she said out loud to nobody but herself and headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen stood a little bigger than Emily's own, with its only furniture being an old fashioned wooden table and four mismatched chairs pushed underneath it. The windows faced the sun which would have resulted in the whole room being awash with amber and golden light if not for the fact that it was Forks, and sunshine filled days were few and far between.

Removing her red raincoat she hung it upon the nearest chair and moved towards the counter pulling the canister of kitchen foam from the basket as it hangs from her arm.

"Funny," came a voice from the doorway that made Emily's head snap up from the cleaning products. Going limp from the shock the heavy basket drops to the floor. The misty red eyes of the man in black follows it as the hits the floor. Neither moved to attempt to snatch it up before the contents spilled and rolled across the floor.

"...I had just this evening..." continued the man as though nothing had happened "...read Nessie the tale of **Little Red Riding Hood**. And here you are, my dear, looking very much like you're on your way to Grandma's house. Tell me, any big bad wolves about?" He added with a smirk and moved an inch closer, now entering the kitchen.

Her mouth, she now realised had dropped and lay as limp as the rest of her felt. Snapping it shut she brings herself up to her full height and stands defiantly. It was the stance she had when he had first set eyes on her, slight fear but determined not to show it, determined not to go out with a whimper or beg for mercy.

_Yes, she will put up a fight, of course it would be useless, but she's the type to try_ he thought and found himself slightly admiring her for it.

"You're not welcome here," she croaked out. "This is our land." she lied, her voice becoming steadier as she spoke. "The treaty..."

"The treaty has not been breached. This is no man's land, is it not?" he replied cutting across her and calling her bluff. "This is an adorable little homestead, don't you think?" he added quickly changing the subject. "What am I saying, of course you agree. Why else would you be here?" He spoke in a low silky tone and each word seemed to bring him closer to her despite him seemingly standing still.

"I'm only getting my bearings of Forks and stumbled upon this delight. Though I see I am unwelcome and have put you on edge. I shall leave now, it was just that I was quite curious. It is far from what I grew up in. Tell me, is it really like the portrayal in the moving pictures?"

Despite herself Emily laughed. The question came so unexpected "moving pictures" he really was old.

He smiled and pulled out a chair gesturing her to do the same.

"I'm fine here," came her curt reply.

"I know I've no need for it, but I do find sitting a perfectly enjoyable pleasure," he's lips played around the last word as he eyed her greedily. Emily couldn't help notice the tingle she felt when his tongue flicked out very subtly and quickly and licked the corner of his top lip.

"So..." the sentence died on his cold lips.

"So..." she repeated, "you said you were leaving. The Cullen's no doubt are expecting you."

"And Sam is no doubt expecting you," Aro adds as he gracefully gets to his feet. A move that separates them both by inches "Til we meet again, dearest Emily," he holds out his hand to her as he speaks his goodbye.

For a fraction of a second she jerked her hand towards him but moves it back and rests it upon the counter top. A move that doesn't go unnoticed.

"Ah, yes..." he speaks again moving his eyes slowly from her hand, up her arm, along her shoulder and neck and into her face. She hated how people stared at her, ogled her scars. It surprised her how he seemed to look past the scars "...I see you know about my gift. Wise, wise. It has it's advantages of course, but sometimes it can cause strain with my brothers. Even my own wife gets irritated by it at times. I see her concern, every woman should have a place to hide her secrets. Don't you agree?"

She didn't reply. She did nothing and remained still. Inside she agreed, _one thing, one thing that was my own and not the packs. _

She continued to look him in the eyes and wondered if he could read her without a touch, read her eyes. Know that a secret all her own was what she desired most.

She awaited for the moment when he'll reach out and touch her. Take her thoughts as his own, leaving her with absolutely nothing. His hands look playful as he manoeuvred them about as he speaks, _a spilt second and a simple touch_.

"Goodbye, sweetest Emily."

And he was gone. She was left alone. An odd empty feeling came over her. _Why didn't he touch me?_

* * *

*The quote is from the novel The Shadow of the Wind, by Carlos Ruiz Zafon. I highly recommend it.


	9. Shopping

Chapter 9

The dew of the morning air settled atop the ground as the two solitary figures moved silently over the moist forest floor. Their delicate footwork remained hidden in the now thinning grey mist. One pair of crimson eyes; wide with curiosity. Another set; darkest black with hunger, peer out into the distance, both absorbed by something just out of their eye lines.

The scent is on the wind, they can smell it even if they can't see it. Each man moves closer, the younger of the two moves ahead by inches. It's fine, it's his kill, the other is only there to observe. He moved in closer and caught sight of his prey. It's not as big as he would like, but it will suffice, for now. He gauges the distance _easily jumped_ and lowers himself in position.

"_DA DA DA DA, DA DA DA DA, DA DA DA DA DA"_

The deer erupts from the clearing at warp speed sensing the threat at last. Jasper turns to Aro with an angry snarl.

"Could you not turn off your cellphone for one hour, Aro?"

"My dear Jasper. I don't own a cell phone. That ringing is coming from you."

"Oh," is all the blond could reply with as he gazes down his person to find the tiny contraption. Pulling it from his pocket he reads the caller ID _"Alice calling..."_

"Hello."

"Hey Jazz, can you stop by the store on your way home? Esme needs some ingredients for Nessie's cake."

"Alice, I was kind of in the middle of somethi..."

"Don't worry, it was too small for you anyway. There is a large stag that has your name on it. You'll come across it in about...erm...seven...maybe eight minutes. We just need some margarine. "_Two, two margarine's," _came a faint voice from behind Alice. OK, two margarine's and those edible icing ball thingys."

"Edible icing ball thingys? I don't know what they look like, how am I to find edible icing ball thingys if I don't know what they look like?"

"Ask for them."

"Ask," he adds in disbelief "for what 'edible icing ball thingys'?"

"Sounds good to me."

"They're not going to know what I'm talking about..."

"Of course they will. Thanks hun, don't be too long. Oh, and tell Aro to mind the dog poo." And with that the line went dead.

During Jaspers and Alices exchange, Aro had taken himself off into the clearing. It was there that Jasper found him; sitting upon a fallen tree, head bent back as though bathing in invisible sunshine.

"All OK?" he inquires not moving his head from its position.

"Fine," came the reply.

"What are icing ball thingys?" he asks with a playful smile.

"Don't you start," said Jasper returning a very faint smile. "Must you listen in on everything?"

"Only the one side, and you weren't exactly keeping your voice to a whisper, you know," added Aro, now looking at the other man. "You love her very much, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I see you struggle. I see she worries constantly for you. Worries she's lose your affection if she continues to inflict upon you a life style you do not wish."

Jasper had known it was coming, he knew to expect it sooner or later. Of all the family he was the one who struggled the most and he knew Aro would tempt him first. He felt a jolt in his stomach that had nothing to do with the hunger pains. He knew he was being tested first because he was the weakest link and a feeling of shame rose up inside his chest.

"I...I'm finding it easier as..."

"Do not lie to me, Jasper. Even without my gift I can tell it's still a daily struggle for you. I don't pretend I understand why you all choose the life you do. I am curious, indeed. But I don't see why you can't remain a Cullen and maintain your...natural diet, shall we say?"

"It's not only about remaining a Cullen. I felt their fear, their horror," as he spoke he winced remembering past victims, "it...I...it was different for me than for others of our kind," he finally spurted out.

"I understand. I too see the monster they see before them in their final moments. But I also see it in the eyes of the animals you do eat. These humans, they probably see it in the eyes of the cow or pig they are about to slaughter to eat. It's nature, it's natural. You just push past the few momen..."

"They aren't beneath us, Aro" shouted Jasper, and he was surprised to see the other smile as he spoke.

Sensing the others confusion about his smile Aro answered the unasked question. "I smile because I wonder if Alice were to return to the natural diet, would you still consider them equals then?"

He never really thought about it before. If truth be told, in the past he had wished Alice would change her mind. He thought about that day and planned the biggest feast to celebrate, but now...well now as years have past, things felt different. And he had to think carefully of his answer.

"Yes, yes I think I would see them as, if not completely equal, but other beings worthy of life."

"Then my friend, Carlisle's influence is infectious," he chuckled. "And I am happy you came to a conclusion. I hope you don't think I am saying this as some sort of bad angel on your shoulder. I like Alice, very much. More than I thought I would. I don't like seeing her needlessly worry. Such a young and handsome fairy should never have the weight of the world on her shoulders."

He paused and removed his gaze from the man beside him.

"My dear sister was the same. She radiated happiness and love, but she was a naive girl..." he paused again as an uncomfortable Jasper shifted his weight onto his other foot "...and people took advance of that."

He ended the sentence with a sigh and the cloud that seemed to cover his features lifted as he turned back to a silent Jasper and smiled a feathery smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I may not agree with your choices, but I understand, and admire, your reasons. Such is love. It would make Didyme very happy indeed to think there is two more lovers in the world. Willing to give up anything for one another."

Standing up from the tree he exhaled and spook again, "I guess we should go and get those edible icing ball thingys?"

A stunned Jasper blinks and then nods his head, "Guess so...oh and Alice sai..."

But it was too late, Aro had moved to his left and his designer made Italian made shoe went straight into it.

"...d to watch out for the dog poo."

"Damn dogs!" he exclaimed, "remind me to wipe it in Jacob's raincoat later on."

The two men started to laugh when the scent hit their noses.

"What is that?"asked Aro.

"Dinner," replied Jasper.

* * *

"Hmm...the things they eat," whispered Aro, leaning into Jasper as he lifted a jar of pasta sauce.

"It's only tomato and stuff..." replied Jasper with a quizzical look. "Not that odd, Aro."

"No, I mean the people of this town. They call this pasta sauce? They'd spit on you if you served this in an Italian restaurant."

A light chuckle escaped Jasper before he turned back to the shelves. "OK, I can't see them. I'll have to go ask." Stopping after two steps he turned back, "try to...well, try not to do anything...Aro-ish."

The other man just shrugged and returned his attention back to his inspection of the shelves, wondering to himself what constitutes as "Aro-ish" behaviour his musings are quickly interrupted.

"Is that Dr Cullen's brother?"

"Erm... yes. I'm actually looking for..."

"I've heard so much about him."

"Have you really," interjects Jasper with an irritable tone. "Mrs Parker, do you have any..."

"It must be so very nice for you, to have such an extended family. With you being orphaned and all," continued Mrs Parker as if Jasper hadn't spoken at all.

"Aaaah, Mrs Parker. What an absolute pleasure it is to meet you." Aro's feathery voice oozed confidence and flattery as he approached the counter, reaching for her hand which he gently brought to his lips. His kiss breezed against it and, turning it over, he caressed the blue veins beneath her wrist. "My brother has spoken so highly of you," he said as he eyed her wrist greedily before letting it gently go.

"Oh...really...well..."

The doorbell tinkled as it emitted another customer, but none of the three look around at the new arrival before the chimes sounded again.

"Yes, both he and Esme say what a perfectly lovely and homely store you keep here," continued Aro undisturbed, "and how you're always quick with smile. Even if in a terrible, or melancholic humour they can't help but be cheered by it."

"Oh, well, I don't know about that. But I do try," she replied. Leaning forward as though she was allowing him on a secret, "My mother always said 'a smile is better than a frown.'"

"How very true," agreed Aro positively beaming. "An insightful woman, your mother must have been. And how I would love to stay and chat but my dear brother is expecting us home soon. And Jasper here needs some ingredients, which we can't seem to find on your shelves." Turning towards the man on his right Aro addressed him, "Jasper, I leave you in the capable hands of Miss Parker, here. I need to make a telephone call. If you both will excuse me," he finished with a slight bow of his head and a flash of a smile.

"You left in quite a hurry, Emily dear." He was in the passenger seat before her truck could even start. "Forgot what you need?"

"No. Didn't need it after all. Do you mind getting out of my truck?" her reply was hard as she stared ahead of her.

He sat still not looking away from her. "A 'please' is always nice."

"Sam finds you here, please will be the last thing you ever say."

Silence. Emily's eyes remains locked straight ahead. While Aro's remain on Emily's face. She turned her head slightly towards him, but catching herself she turned back to the spot ahead that had held her focus. Within a heartbeat she turned her head again.

"What are you looking at?" she almost growled.

"You don't like people looking at your scars," he said as he rests his arm on the window, bringing his finger to his bottom lip and running the nail along it.

The words catch her off guard. All the times she knew people were thinking it, no one had actually said the words out loud. "No. I don't. And I like leeches in my truck even less." She turned back and looked straight ahead again.

"Meet me tomorrow," he asked in a soft voice.

The words again make her stare at him despite herself. "What?"

"You're drawn to me."

"You're delusional," she scoffed.

"Come now, Emily dear. We both know it. Your pulse quickens when I'm around..."

"You're a damn vampire, of course my pulse quickens when your around. You could kill me in an instant."

"Do you think I would? Do you think that's what I intend to do. To lure you away and feed on you?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't. If that was my intention I would have had you in that house. You know full well I could have."

"I know nothing, now get out of my truck."

"You fear me, I can sense that, but it's more than that, and you know it as well as I do," his hand slid over her denim covered leg towards her inner thigh and despite herself she could feel a wetness. "I have heightened everything, you know."

She grips his wrist in reflex, knowing she can neither move it away or fight it from moving any further "GET. OUT." she spats out in anger as he withdrew his hand.

"You know where I am, when you finally want to swallow your pride, my dearest." He said as he held the truck door open, already out of it. Flashing a smile he shuts it tight.

* * *

Sorry again about the delay. Perhaps if you don't expect this to be finished this side of the decade, you'll be surprised. ;)


	10. Forbidden Embraces

Chapter 10

His arm's engulfed her small frame as he moved his head in closer to her neck. "Mmm...you smell... so good."

"Do I?" came her reply as she smiled and turned around to face the tall, dark man.

"Oh yes, good enough to eat," answers Sam still caressing her lightly. "But I mean that in a metaphorical way," he flashed a smile. "Sorry I over slept again."

"It's OK. You were tired when you got in last night," said Emily as she broke free of the embrace and started to pour cereal into a bowl. Placing in on the table Sam took a seat in front of it.

"You out again this morning?"

"Yeah, extra patrols, you know the deal."

"Yeah, I know the deal" she answered with a sad smile. He looked up as he swallowed the mouth-full of cereal. "It's just while King Leech is around."

She turned away. Reaching for the cloth she started to scrub at the already immaculate white sink. Misreading her reaction to the sudden introduction of Aro into their conversation, Sam tried to reassure her, "It shouldn't be for much longer. I know the area feels less safe with them around, but I've got to grudgingly admit, they've kept to their side of the deal. Jacob says they're being the perfect guests...Still though...I'll sleep easier with them gone. Never trust a leech!"

He stopped as he noticed Emily staring out of the window as if in a daze.

"Em? You listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening," she replied as she turned on the tap, allowing it to run. Reaching to her left she picked up a glass and filled it with the cool water. "I just don't want to talk about _them_ anymore," she spat out as she turned back to face him, taking a sip of the water as she does. "Me and you. That's all I want to hear." She broke into a smile as she removed the tablet from the small pink packet she drew from her jeans pocket and swallowed it down with a gulp of water.

He returned the smile as he backed away from the table, bowl in hand. Taking it she placed it in the sink with a coy smile, "I'll do that," she whispered as she placed it in the sink next to the glass.

His lips meet with hers in a light kiss that gestured goodbye and Sam made his way towards the door.

"See you later, love."

"Bye...love" she repeated in a low voice with a sad smile on her face.

_I know it's cheating on him, but it's for the best_ she thought as she raised her hand to her mouth and spat out the tiny pill that she had held onto beneath her tongue.

Throwing it down the sink, she reached for the faucet.

"Em...what do you think you're doing?" came the voice from behind. A voice mixed with anger and puzzlement.

She spun around and was frozen for what seems like an hour. "Nothing" she answered as she finally regained some sense of herself as she reached for the faucet again, but this time in a hurried way. A strong hand gripped hold of her wrist before she has a chance to run the water.

"It doesn't look like nothing," replied Sam as he looked into the sink. "It looks like your contraceptive pill. Looks like you've spat it out and tried to..."

"Sam..." her words died away as she turned her head away from his stare. Her face flushed red with shame, a red that only comes when the guilty are caught red-handed.

"How long?"

"Sam" she pleaded.

"How long?" he repeated still holding her wrist and using it as the means to get her to look at him.

"Not long." A pause. "A few weeks...two, three months, at most."

"MONTHS?" he roared, finally letting her arm go with a push that makes her arm swing backwards.

Sam moved away and leaned on the table, looking like he needed the support after such a betrayal of trust.

She motioned to follow him.

"DON'T!"

She stopped suddenly.

"Don't come closer. I can't...I won't..." his sentences died away as he tried to calm down and think coheritatly. "We agreed now wasn't the time. It's not good with the pack and all...We agreed..."

"YOU, you agreed." she shouted as she cut across him. All shame and embarrassment gone, replaced instead with anger and a sense of being right in her actions.

"WE," he corrected her.

"No, Sam. You agreed. I had no choice but to go along with it."

"That's not true and you know it."

"It IS true. You wouldn't touch me until I agreed. I didn't have a say. I was either to lose you or give up hope of a baby."

"Lose me? How could you lose me? I did touch you. We were...together."

"No we weren't. You held me, hugged me, kissed me, but nothing else. Any time I tried to start anything you would say 'you know we can't' or 'I'm tired' or some other pathetic excuse.

"They weren't excuses. You know...we've discussed this. A baby, now, it's just not feasible."

"And why not?"

"You know why. We've been over and over this."

"But you've not listened to me."

"Yes I have. You've just been close minded and refuse to see things on the whole."

"I'm close minded?" she shouted, incensed. "All it ever is with you is that goddamn pack."

"I've a responsibility..."

"What about your responsibly to me? You don't have to Alpha, not now, with Jake. But you still do, because I'm your second best."

"That is so far from the truth...How can you even say...even THINK that? You are everything to me. And 'lose me'. How could you think you'd lose me? It's me and you, you said it yourself. Me and you. Always!"

"But a baby," she said almost pleadingly

"No, Em. No baby. Me and you, that's it," he said in a final tone. "Perhaps in a few years. Not right now," he added in a softer tone. "Now's not the time." He looked at her pleadingly while she stood with folded arms looking obstinately out the window. "Promise, Em. Promise me no more lies and deceit," he asked as he picked up the half empty packet of pills.

She doesn't reply, the only movement she makes is to clench her jaw as warm tears roll down her face.

"Fine. I'll leave you do calm down," he throws the pills on the counter top as he walked out the door.

After a few minutes of standing Emily moved slowly forward to take a seat, resting her head upon the wooden table. Still so angry that once again she failed to make him see her point.

Lifting her head she caught a glance at the clock. _Not even mid-day._ A voice from the not so distance past came to her mind and a feeling of being unsure flooded it's way through her, mixing with the anger that is already residing in her.

In retrospect it's this anger she will blame for what she does next.

Putting on her coat she grabbed the truck keys that hung, as usual, on the hook next to the door.

_What am I doing. What am I doing. Turn back Emily, turn back. Utter madness!_

_X X X_

Drumming her fingertips atop the table she soon became irritated by the sound and let them drop to her sides. With an audible sigh she stood up and moved through the open double doors and into the living room. Pacing back and forth she lost herself in a train of thought before stopping suddenly as though she had just hit upon something.

With the air of a woman in a hurry she rushed from the living room back into the kitchen and reached for her keys.

"Going are we?"

The voice made her start. Looking up she met his gaze, but quickly she looked away and back at the counter to where her keys lay. Picking them up she positioned each key through her fingers as she curls her hand into a fist.

Still standing there he looked her up and down, giving her the impression that she is being X-rayed.

"Is there a need for that?" he asked in his usual smooth voice. He made to move closer but she kept the distances by moving to her left.

"Or that?" he asked again.

"Stay away from me! I'll scream if you come any closer," she threatened.

"Oh my dear, you know I'd have your neck broken before anything escaped you lips," he answered with soft smile and a touch of sadness to his voice as though it would pain him to do it.

It shocked her into silence and stillness, and she could only stand and look him in the eye. The silence passed between them for what seems an eternity, the only sound is the erratic beating of Emily's heart. Somehow she found her voice after a pause.

"Leave. You have no right to be here, get out."

He smiled again, she really is quite remarkable, to stand there and order him about as though she had no fear of death. What a wonder she is!

"Come now Emily, you don't want me gone."

"I don't, don't I?" she answered with sarcasm.

"Yes. Why else have you come here, if not to see me?"

She scoffed, "This is my sisters house, I've a right to be here. You don't, now if you don't mind, I want you gone. I've things to do."

"So..." he began as he started to pace the floor, looking down at the cream tiles, "...you've not come here to meet me? Like I requested you do yesterday?"

He looked up at her now, gauging her subconscious actions. She remained still, a slight quickening of her heart beat is all he can decipher.

"No," came her clear reply.

"And if I touch you, I will see it was for other reasons why you've come here?"

She blushed, and kicked herself internally for not remember that was all he had to do to know the truth. The smug smile on his face angered her and she made to move away.

Before she can even blink he has her pinned to the counter. She can feel the coldness of his skin through his white shirt and knows its useless to try push him off. That realisation doesn't stop her though and she pushed her hands against his rock hard chest.

Taking her arms by their wrists he pulled them away from his chest positioning himself closer to her, feeling her breasts pressed against him.

She looked away towards the ground in embarrassment or shame, he's not sure which. Gently he let go of her wrists but remained pressed against her.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. I won't even touch your skin if you don't want it," he assures her softly.

Whispering in her ear "I don't want to hurt you...not unless you ask me too."

She brought her face up and looked at him. It is quite lucky he is a vampire as the words she speaks next came out so low only someone with extra sensitive hearing could hear it.

"What's so wrong with me that you don't even want to whats going on in my head?"

The question is so weird and random to him that he can't help but laugh. Taking his hands he reaches for her face, hovering centimetres away, and traces her lips, her nose, her scars, her tears.

"Nothing is wrong with you. I like the mystery that you are. From the moment I saw you, you have so intrigued me," his voice became a whisper too, "to have the enigma all laid out and shown to me so soon would be a travesty." His hands still lingered and are concentrated on her tear tracks and her lips now, "It is the curse of my gift that I've not known until now. I want to keep your mystery, yet I want to taste your lips, your breasts..."

"Stop" she interrupted as she brook free from him, a freedom she is more than aware he had granted her, "keep me the mystery then. We...I...can't..." she turned and looked at him again, "keep me the mystery and leave me alone."

He looked solemnly at her. "As you wish, my dear."

Inching closer and placing his hand on her upper arm, "but tell me one thing..." his face, only inches away from hers, "it is not my imagination, you want me too?"

There was no reply from Emily, only a look that told him his answer. He smiled and before either of them can say anything more Emily bridged the distance between their lips.

X X X

In years to come she'll look back and wonder what her reason for doing this was. Like all things in her life, the reason became lost in time. All she remembered is the mixture of emotion she felt as they shed their clothes, the coldness of him as he entered her and the smile she wore as she returned home as she realised that she now had one thing that wasn't to be shared with the pack.

* * *

**OK, that didn't turn out anyway like I had planned. It went kinda romantic-y crappy. Right now I still feel Aro is messing with her here, I don't think I got that across at all. Glad you all are reading and thanks to those who've reviewed. I won't promise an update soon, when I do something happens and I end up taking forever to update :( But stay posted, there is more to come :)**


	11. Culture

Apologise about the delay. 1. It was a hard chapter to write. I had wanted to do a little backstory for the twins. I hate the idea that they are just the "bad guys". I don't think anyone is born evil, and it's events and choices in their lives that make them. I ended up feeling like scraping the idea altogether as it was a very hard chapter to write. Harder to read back through it. So I will give warning - this has some talk about incest and paedophilia, please don't read if you find that disturbing. 2. FFnet has been acting up and I've been unable to add any chapters for the last two weeks. Grr!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to smeyer.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ah! How wonderful," he almost shouted with glee as he leapt from the chair he had been sitting in, newspaper still in hand. "It seems the stunning Monteverdi's _Vespers_ is being played at the opera house in Seattle. You've not yet had the pleasure of seeing first hand such a marvellous piece, have you not Carlisle?" he asked in his usual feathery voice.

"No, no. I haven't, Aro" replied Carlisle as he held up a curtain rail while Esme pulled out a measuring tape and her sewing supplies.

"Oh, well then, we must go," replied Aro, all smiles and massaging his left palm with the fingers of his right hand, as was a usual habit. "I shall go and tell Alice," he said, already out of the room.

Both Carlisle and Esme look at each other and both withheld a sigh and a laugh. Waiting until he was no longer in sight Esme was the first to speak.

"How did you put up with years of that? I mean, I'm a happy person, but he makes me look like a manic depressive."

Laughing as he responded "He can be...shall we say...a little overtly happy."

"Overtly," Esme repeated in a mimic. "He belongs on Sesame Street, or Barney or something. Don't get me wrong. It's better than having him try murder us all. But so happy. All the time. It's slightly creepy," she ends with a laugh, "and he seems to be happier."

"Hmm...that's slightly troubling, a bit."

Carlisle's words made Esme look up with concern, the look of laughter that had been in her eyes now gone. "How do you mean, troubling?"

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I don't mean anything we should worry about. I just meant that...well...I've seem him get happy like this before, and it's generally after he has just got something he had been wanting."

"You don't think..."

"No. I don't."

"But he and Alice..."

"Have been getting on fine, but you know Alice would never leave us. She especially wouldn't agree without discussing it with us first."

"But perhaps Aro has seen some indecisiveness in her thoughts?"

"Which Edward would have seen also. Don't worry," he reached out and with one hand still on the curtain rail he placed his other on his wives upper arm and rubbed it reassuringly.

She smiled and relaxed a bit, slightly reassured.

"I know I'm being silly. I mean, it'll be Alice's decision if she wanted to go. But I just hate the idea of losing part of our family."

"I know. And I don't think it is that. Besides, I'm probably misreading. There are main stages of 'Aro happy'. Hard to keep track of them all," he smirked and winked as he moved his hand from his wife and placed it back onto the curtain rail.

Esme's smile returned as she bent back down and returned to tacking the end of the curtains. A few seconds later she would have seen a look of uncertainty glide over Carlisle's face.

* * *

The inside of the building was brightly lit and gave it a warm glow. The crowd of people were all gathered around in their finest, all making small talk with each other, all unaware of the danger that mingled amongst them.

The six vampires stood off centre of the largely gold decorated room. Each holding a glass which they occasionally brought to their lips and pretended to drink from.

The lights had made Aro look even paler than usual so Carlisle thought it best to hide slightly in the shadows. It didn't completely stop the glances that were thrown in their direction by curious patrons. Nor did it stop the old man as he approached, holding out his hand and smiling broadly.

"Doctor Cullen. How very nice," he said as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Doctor Harrison, what a surprise," replied Carlisle smiling. "And this must be your lovely wife."

"Yes. Suzanna," he affirmed as he turned to his wife. "Suzanna, this is the famous Doctor Cullen I tell you so much about," he joked as he nudged her.

She too shook Carlisle's hand smiling shyly at him.

"So very nice to put a face to the name. He speaks so highly of you," she added timidly.

"Oh...I fear he over-estimates..."

"Nonsense," Harrison exclaimed cutting across him, "you are easily, if not one of the best, the best doctor we ever had."

"Please, you're embarrassing me." Carlisle spoke with a little nervous laugh and brought their attention to the people beside him. "Allow me to introduce my family. My wife Esme, adopted daughter and son Alice and Jasper. And my brother, Aro..." he added with a slight pause and a lingered look at Aro, slightly afraid of introducing the two men, hoping against hope that he won't be too curious about the Harrisons. "...and Aro's daughter Renata. Doctor Harrison is head of the hospital and on the board."

As he predicted Aro moved forward entranced by the humans.

"How wonderful," he cooed as he rubbed his hands together then outstretched his right hand and took Mrs Harrison's hand in his. "Such a pleasure, my dear," he added with a slight bow, as he kissed her wrist. Her long white glove allowed her to keep her thoughts her own.

She blushed and looked at her husband.

"A proper gentleman," he joked holding out his hand. "And an exotic accent. Do I detect Italian?"

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing, my dear ma" replied Aro still looking hungrily at Mrs Harrison as he took Mr Harrison's hand. The smile faltered on his lips.

"Ah, I have had the good fortune to have visited Italy on many occasions. In fact we were thinking of a villa there one day after I've retired. Haven't..." his sentence was cut short by Aro abruptly walking away.

The all just stood and stared as the dark haired man moved gracefully away. After a second of shared bewildered looks Mr Harrison laughed again as he turned to Carlisle. "As I said, I've visited Italy. A wonderfully odd people."

"I should probably go after him," said Alice, stopping Renata as she tried to follow her master. As he handed her glass to Esme, Esme gripped her arm when she knew she wasn't being watched by either Harrison, and whispered, "You think that wise?"

Alice smiled and moved off in the same direction that Aro went.

* * *

She found Aro in a darken balcony room. He walked back and forth and held a snow white handkerchief in his hand as he wiped it against his other one.

"There you are. What the hell was that about?"

"I do not like...people...like that," he spit out.

"People like what? They seem nice to me."

"You did not see his thoughts, dear one. I could have tore his filthy head off there and then. I'm surprised I didn't."

"I don't understand. His thoughts, where they that bad? What were they about?"

He looked up at her. The pale lavender dress she wore complemented her pixie hair and made her look even younger than she was.

"It does not matter. Please. Return to Carlisle and the others and make some excuse. I am ill, or had a long journey or something." He took a seat, folding one leg over the other and looked out towards the stage. The seats on the lower floor were still empty.

She moved to go but decided against it, instead she sat down next to him.

"I wish Edward had come. He would have told me. I hate not being in the know," she spoke playfully.

He smiled slightly.

"It's perhaps best you don't know, Alice dear one."

"You have me imagining the worst now. Let me guess..." she placed her index finger at the corner of her mouth as she spoke "...a psychopathic murderer...no wait...you're a psychopathic murderer so you shouldn't be angry about that."

He smiled again, this time a wider one.

"...has gay tendencies...no wait...from what Felix tells us, Caius bats for both teams, so you shouldn't have issues about that..."

"Oh Felix told you that, did he...I shall be having a word with Felix" he joked.

"Alright, joking aside. The only thing worse I can think of his that he beats his wife. She seemed pretty timid back there. Looking at him each time she answered a question, as though making sure it was OK to speak."

"Alice, my dearest. I do so love your nativity. That is the worst you could think of, you are lucky to be so sheltered."

Her face hardened and she just stared at him.

"It's worse?...I don't think I can bare to hear it then." After a silence she whispered, "He's a paedophile, isn't he...?"

Aro nodded once and a snarl erupted from deep in Alice's chest. She stood up with inhuman speed and knocked over the chair, it shattered as it fell.

"That bastard! That bastard!" she roared. Aro was now on his feet too, holding her by the arms.

"Calm yourself, my dear. I know. I am angry too. But now is not the time," he brought her towards another chair and sat her down.

She looked at him "How can you be so calm about it?"

"Would you prefer me to slaughter him right now?"

"No," it came out louder than she had meant it too "I mean...no...Carlisle always taught us to..."

"To forgive."

"Yes..."

"And you think things like that should be forgiven?"

"Of course not...I don't know...who am I to offer forgiveness, but who am I to condemn him to death either?" She stood up deep in thought. "Charlie should be told. Yes...Charlie should be told and investigate and arrest him," she looked again at Aro who remained seated. His face a mask.

She sat back down.

"You've dealt with people like him before, haven't you?"

He nodded.

"It...it wasn't...I mean...they didn't do it too you, did they?"

"My father was many things, but one of them, never. The twins father, on the other hand, was another story."

Despite having nothing to swallow Alice couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat. She had never liked Jane and knew nothing about Alec, just disliked him because she reasoned he was Jane's twin and therefore probably just as bad, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for them both.

"What happened?" she was almost too afraid to ask. "Who...which one, did he prey on?"

"Both."

"Both," she echoed him in horror.

"Jane seemed more his favourite. It wasn't...it was more groping and fondling, getting into their beds at night."

"And their mother? What did she do? She couldn't possibly have allowed it?"

"Their mother died in childbirth. They were left to him to raise. It's no wonder they grew up the way they did. Slightly odd to the other villagers who shunned them. They were quiet, kept to themselves. Kept their secrets to themselves."

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for Jane"

"I know you didn't. I've noticed you see things like Edward – black and white. Someone is either good or bad, you don't really stop and ask yourselves what made them so."

"I'm not like that. Nor is Edward," she said indignantly.

"Alright fine, you're not then," he sounded like he didn't want to argue.

"We're not," she protested.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Alice."

"How did you find the twins? Did you know they would have abilities?"

"Eleazar. Out on one of his usual scouting missions. He saw the potential in them. Though we waiting for them to come of age. I had the guard keep to the shadows, watch them. Keep them safe. Those isolated villages are never to be trusted. The people, all they need is one little spark to set them off."

"And you, what did you do to their father?"

"I slaughtered him, with the rest of their village," he said matter-of-factly. "He did nothing, you know. When the angry mob came for them. Just stood aside and allowed them to burn his children alive. Standing numbly as Jane sobbed for him to help, to save them.

When I got there the flames where already blazing. They looked so...forgive me, it's hard for me to remember," he turned his face away from her. "Alec was already drifting into unconsciousness because of the fumes. Jane still raged, her beautiful face twisted in agony and anger.

Even Caius was enraged by the sight. I know you think us monsters, think Caius cold and twisted, but sometimes, somethings disgust even him."

The conversation was cut short as the doors opened and the other Cullens walked in. Both Aro and Alice had failed to notice during their conversation that the lower floor and other boxes were filling up with people.

"Sorry, but curtain up in a moment," said Carlisle taking a seat.

"Carlisle, we need to call..."

"We heard, Alice," said Esme, taking her daughters hand in her own. "We phoned Bella, Charlie is trying to sort out a warrant." She looked across the room at the man who fixed his coat as he settled himself into his seat. Her eyes black resembled her husbands who sat stiffly next to her. The curtain was pulled back. The music began. "He'll pay for what he has done!"


	12. Carnival

This chapter is for XxBrown-Eyed-GirlxX I told you I'd be updating before the end of the week. That was two (three?) weeks ago so to say sorry for keeping you waiting this chapter is for you. It's got some Aro and Emily :) Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

Despite sky being a cold steel grey, heavy with ominous looking clouds the people walked around with smiles on their faces. Perhaps being Fork residents they were used to the weather so it didn't dampening their moods, or perhaps they were just in too high of spirits to care.

The door of the car shut with a heavy clunk as Alice skipped to the backdoor and opened it.

"Here we are, sweetie." she beamed as she held the door open.

Nessie, always one for crowds and excitement was only too eager to jump out and into her aunt's outstretched arms.

Her chocolate coloured eyes widened with delight as she took in the big Ferris Wheel that loomed above the trees.

"Isn't it exciting, uncle Aro?" she asked as she reached out towards him, beckoning him to take her in his arms.

"Yes, my dear. Very." He smiled, moving her up and onto his shoulders. "I don't think I've been to a carnival in a few hundred years...or perhaps a millennia, I forget. Time gets confused sometimes."

"It'll be lots of fun," added Alice who seemed to skip and dance as she walked hand in hand with Jasper. It was clearl she was, or perhaps more, excited than Nessie. "Although, perhaps we shouldn't have gone without the others?"

"Nonsense. They'll get here when they are free to do so," replied Aro knowingly. "No need to deny this little one some fun because they others didn't want to come," he swayed Nessie from side to side which made her giggle.

They entered a clearing that housed over a dozen little huts, each one housing some kind of game. Huts with ball games, huts with guns and other huts Aro noticed had no games at all but had the most atrocious smells coming from the roasting meats they had on display.

"Now, what would you like to do first, darling?" asked Alice as she longingly eyed up the spinning tea cups.

"Anything but the tea cups," replied Japser, not looking at Alice but around himself instead.

A slightly giggle from Alice and he turned to look at her.

"Once," he said defensively. Looking away again he caught a sly grin on Aro's face, which Aro quickly masked with indifference. Nessie's grin wasn't so quick to go.

"I got ill from them once," he added again. "And it wasn't the cups themselves...it was something...something bad I had eaten."

"Sure it was, sweetie," Alice gave him a reassuring rub on his shoulder. "Which means you'll be OK on them this time."

Before he had a chance to argue, Alice had grabbed his hand and headed towards the tea cups, pulling a reluctant Jasper behind.

V*V

About dozen spinning tea cup rides later the four walked through the now more heavier crowd as night took hold. The flashing lights from the different huts lit their way as they made their way towards the large Ferris Wheel. The red and yellow lights cast Jasper in a glow that made him look even paler as he walked slightly hunched holding his stomach as though an alien life form was about to burst from it.

"How are you feeling now, Jasper?" Aro asked as he haded Nessie a napkin to wipe from her hands the ice cream that had melted and dripped down the cone.

"OK now sweetie?" asked a guilty looking Alice. "I shouldn't have made you go again that tenth time."

"You don't look to good, Jasper," said a familiar voice.

Nessie jumped delightedly into Charlie's arms when she noticed her grandfather approach them.

"The nurses station is just over there," he pointed over his shoulder as he gripped Nessie in a huge hug. "Ahhh! And how is my girl, eh?"

"She's fine," answered Nessie with a smile. "We've just been on the tea cups, the dodgems, the twirly whirly and look..." she pointed towards a large stuffed donkey that Aro held under his arm, "look what uncle Aro won for me. The guy tried to say I didn't win when I did so uncle Aro took a turn and won and the guy couldn't say he didn't hit the mark because it went through the mark and smashed through the wall," she took a breath then took another lick of her ice cream as Charlie looked Aro up and down and took the story in skeptically.

"That so? Must have a good right arm," he added jokingly, unaware of the brief exchange of worried looks between Alice and Jasper at Nessie's faux pas.

"I pitched in college," added Aro lightly. "Something you never lose."

"You don't play soft ball do you? Could always do with some talent on the team," joked Charlie as he reached out to shake Aro's hand. "Charlie Swan. Bella's dad. You're Carlisle's brother, right?"

"Correct," smiled Aro.

"I see the similarities." The conversation ended as he spotted the others.

"Hey, it's Billy and Jacob."

Looking after Charlie as he walked away Aro noticed Sam and a horrified looking Emily who stood just behind Jacob who was now swinging a delighted Nessie.

"Oh, Jake. Try not swing her to wildly. She has just eaten her weight in ice cream," Alice walked over towards them. Aro and Jasper following.

After a minute or two of conversation between them Charlie gestured towards Aro.

"Have you met Dr. Cullen's brother?"

Upon hearing these words both Billy and Sam stiffened and Emily remained still. Already being as stiff as a board since she noticed the man.

"Not yet had the pleasure," Sam answered with sarcasm, or was it with a hint of malice? Aro was unsure.

He stood and just smiled, rubbing his thumb on the palm of his left hand, the way he usually did. Alice noticed that this was his custom when there was something he desperately wanted to touch but couldn't.

"Pleasure is all mine, Sam. I've heard a lot about you," beamed Aro savouring the look of disgust on the other man's face.

With a glance towards Emily he could see her pale.

"Well, nice to catch up and all but we really should be going." Alice spoke up breaking the silence that seemed to lie heavily in the air around them.

"But we've just got here," said Jacob holding Nessie's hands in his own and swinging her from side to side. "If you need to go, I'll leave her home in an hour or so."

"Yeah, Alice. Bella won't mind if she stayed behind with myself and Jake," Charlie put in.

"Oh, I think Alice spoke to hastily. There is nothing to make us hurry home. We haven't been on the Ferris Wheel yet," Aro said as he picked Nessie up, placing her back onto his shoulders and carried her off.

"Yayyy! Ferris Wheel."

* * *

It wasn't long before Aro saw his chance of speaking to Emily alone. Since he first spotted her his mind worked over time trying to figure out how he'd be able to get her away from an over-protective Sam.

He laughed to himself as he remembered Sam pulling her closer to himself. Placing her slightly behind himself as though to shield her from him. He couldn't possibly comprehend that she willingly put herself within Aro's reach. And more to the fact, she burned with the desire to do it again.

The others had separated. Charlie and Billy having a plastic cup, or two, of warm beer. Alice and Jasper deep in the trees as she held Jasper's hair back, patting and rubbing his back gently, as he dry retched an emptied stomach, the odd bit of deer blood falling from his mouth onto the mossy ground.

He found her sitting on an upturned barrel behind the Whack A Mole hut. The large hut cast a shadow and as she waited in the darkness she pulled the shawl tight around her shoulders. She looked wildly around her because she knew he'll come, in fact she already felt his eyes on her.

"Where is he?" the words where whispered but she still heard the emphasis on the last word.

"I left him with Jake and Ness. They're on the bumper cars."

"And there was me, working on a plan to get you alone. I wouldn't have bothered if I knew you were planning the same thing. I must admit. I like your plan better." He reached out to touch her face.

"It would look less suspicious if I slipped away than it would if you did. Sam doesn't trust you. Don't." She moved away. "Someone might see," she looked around expecting to see a shadow move.

"There is no one about back here," he answered.

"Sam might."

"Then why did you come?"

"I, I...I don't know why. I just...had to," she looked him in the eye. "I should go."

She made a move to go but he stopped her by touching her arm.

"Don't. Not yet," he whispered softly as he stroked her face. "No one is watching. I swear."

He pulled her into a kiss and after a second she began to respond, entwining her fingers in his hair. Holding her to him with one hand on her back he slid his other hand from her face down her chest and slipped it beneath her light blouse.

Running his thumb over her nipple he kneaded her breast with his other fingers. A moan escaped her lips and he felt intoxicated when he felt it reverberate in his throat.

All to soon the kiss was ended.

"I really need to go. He doesn't trust you. He'll be watching you constantly. He thinks you went with Alice and Jasper."

"But you knew better."

"I knew you wouldn't go until you spoke to me. Can't resist the game, can you?" she spoke with anger.

"I guess I can't."

She turned to leave but he followed and spoke again. "And you, Emily? Do you trust me?

He looked at her solemnly and she looked at him closely, examining his features for a few moments.

"No."

He smiled. "Wise girl."

She walked out of the shadows and he watched as the red and yellow lights illuminated her in flashing intervals. "I'll be at the usual place when next I can get away," she whispered back, knowing he'd hear her.


	13. History

Ah! I do apologise again about the delay. Real life got in the way. You'll be pleased to know that it's almost over (Yay!) It did only take about two years, so I'm making good time :P

I toyed with another non-Aro/Emily related chapter but like I said, it's been two years, I'm kinda tired of it now and with fanfiction in general. So I am putting this up today and the final chapter up in the next few days. I really hope you liked it. It seemed be get the hits, if not the reviews, so I hope the ending doesn't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world of twilight.

* * *

Chapter 13

The sound of her laughter filled the room.

"NO! No! Don't," she repeated over and over, but to no avail. "I'm serious!"

"Oh she's serious, is she?" He stopped tickling her naked bronzed body and pulled her into a deep kiss instead. "And what will you do to me if I don't?" he asked in a curious air as he eyed her suspiciously.

She only moaned as she kissed him again. Breaking out of the embrace she picked up the book that lay upon the bedside table.

"I'll take this back. That's what I'll do," she smiled.

"It was a gift. How very rude if you should try to reclaim it." He reached out and took it gently from her grip.

"Do you really like it?" she asked softly, unsure.

"Of course I do. Books: I have no greater pleasure than them. Aside from our stolen moments, of course."

She rolled over onto her stomach and lay down beside him. "You're a charmer!" She ran a single finger along his cheek, marvelling at his seemingly fragile skin that felt powdery to touch, and tucked some stray hairs behind his ear.

"And you don't already have it?"

"No," he lied.

"You don't?" she asked again. "With that huge library of yours, you just happen to be missing this one book?"

"I'm missing many books. If you thought I already had it, then why get it for me?"

"I wasn't sure. And it seemed like something you'd like. When I saw it, I just thought..."

"Well truthfully yes, I have it. Twice in fact."

Her smile faltered slightly. With a single fingertip he caressed the edge of her mouth until it was smiling again. "When I say I have it twice, I mean to say I have it in two pieces. Caius irritated me so much a few decades ago that I ignored him for a few years. Caius loathes to be ignored: so it didn't sit well with him. When he finally confronted me about it I was reading this book. I, of course, pretended he wasn't in the room. He tore the book from my hands. Damaging its spine and breaking it into two. I'm thrilled to have it whole again." He kiss her in gratitude and opened the book. "But you forgot to put an inscription on it."

"I didn't think you'd like that. Defacing a book, and all."

"It's not defacing. It's adding character. Adding an extra story to an already complete story," he smiled. "Though I am curious. Why did you think I would like it?"

"You already know why I thought..."

"Yes. But I want you to tell me," he insisted.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Ok, I think you're obsessed with Alice and her gift," she said bluntly. "Aside from one or two things, she gets lot of stuff wrong. As far as I can see her gift is only useful for the weather."

"You've not been granted the gift of an inner eye, my dear, so naturally you can't see very far anyway," he joked.

"It's all bull anyway. Psychics, fortune-tellers..."

"A non-believer," Aro cried. "Married to a werewolf, in bed with a vampire, and she doesn't believe in the supernatural."

Emily laughed, "Never thought about it like that," as she positioned herself so that her head rested in the nook of his arm.

Lifting her left hand gently Aro slid his index finger long the different lines of her hand.

"This here," he pointed to the faint line that ran longest down her hand "...is your life line. You've a long one. See. This one," he continued as he ran his fingertip across the short one that began at the base of her middle finger "...is your heart line. The love line just above it. It says you'll marry twice."

She pulled her hand from Aro's grip and sat up abruptly.

"You don't believe."

"No."

"It's not an exact science I'll give you. Mine is pretty accurate though. See here..." he continued as he raised his palm to her face. "I've a long life line. It actually curves along the flesh of my thumb and becomes part of my wrist. But if you notice," his nail lingered over a smooth part of skin where a gap in his life line forms, "I've actually a very short life line, a space, then it continues."

She feints disinterest and burned with the desire to ask about his love line but refused that urge. She knew he'll know the moment he touched her again, but she also knew life was about small victories. And for her to ask granted him a victory she didn't want him to win.

"You're bored of this," he remarked.

"No. I'm just wondering why you bother, with me. Stringing me along with your stories, why bother...I'm not gifted like Alice, or Bella. I'm just normal and ordinary. Why do you insist on me. Am I so weak compared to the others that you saw me as..."

"Emily," he cut in, sitting up beside her and kissing her shoulder. "You are the most extraordinary of them all. You think I play games with the aim of hurting the pack. To drive a wedge between them and the Cullens. You are wrong."

She scoffed.

"Believe me or not but it is truth. Yes I enjoy games. Eternity is dull without them. I am dull without them. As you can see," he joked. "My best behaviour to win back Carlisle's esteem. And if I could have done it without having met you I would have. But I did meet you, and try as I may to leave you be, I cannot." His hand slid between her skin and the sheet, snaking its way downward and along her inner thigh.

"Then why? Why me?"

The rest of her words were lost within a groan as his hand began to quickened its pace.

"You know why," he whispered into her ear before he sought her mouth.

Ending the kiss with a lick to her quivering lips he lifted her gently onto his erect member. They each groaned in unison: she with his coldness; he with the sensation of her tight anus.

They continued like that until they climaxed. Crumpling up close together in a tight embrace.

"Do you want to know why you?" he asked when his breath became regular again.

"Yes."

"You remind me of her. You remind me of my wife."

_Sulpicia_ she thought.

"No. My wife. My first wife. My real wife."

Emily looked up at him. Looked into his red eyes and tried to read the expression behind them. But it was unless. His face was a mask while hers was etched with questions.

"When I was human I was married."

"What happened? _Did you kill her?_" The thought formed before she could stop it. Aro removed his arm from around her head angrily as he sat up and began to put on his trousers that had lay discarded over the chair beside the bed.

"Of course I didn't. I loved her," he spat.

"I didn't...I didn't mean..." Emily muttered as she sat up, not even daring to breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, soothing his hair back into place. Turning to look at her he delicately stroked the length of her scar with his thumb. "Forgive me. It was milleniums ago, but it still aches..."

"It was my fault, I didn't mean to think that. Please, come back to bed. We don't have to talk about it...not if you don't want to." She began to kiss his neck.

"I didn't kill her. I died because of her," he choked out. Emily stopped her careful kisses and looked at him, holding his face in her hands.

_What happened?_

Arching her backwards until her head rested on the soft pillow Aro lay back down beside her.

"My father and I never got along. He was a powerful, wealthy man in our community. And I was too much of a dreamer for him. My head always tilted up to gaze at the stars. Always asking why the impossible happened, never satisfied with the response of 'the gods make it so'.

When he died he left instruction for everything to pass to my younger brother, in whom he saw a young version of himself. I was to have nothing.

I think you'd easily agree that while I may obsess with knowledge and the arts, I have a side to my person that craves power too."

"I have noticed that little slight alright," Emily joked which made Aro chuckle.

"Well I wasn't about to lie down and lose my inheritance. I fought back, which resulted in a very ugly war between my brother and myself. To my shame I didn't fully know him. When my father said he was his mirror, I didn't believe him. I thought it just an illusion from an aging old man who saw what he wanted to see. But no, in my brother was someone just as cut throat and ruthless as my father.

I eventually lost," the anger and shame in is his voice became apparent as he continued. "And I had to flee the country with my wife and son for our lives.

But my biggest and greatest mistake was yet to come. I trusted someone. In someone hands, I placed my life in on many occasions, I now placed my wife and son. Only to find out too late he was in my brother's pocket. I have never been so wrong in judgement before."

A horrified Emily looked on, not daring to ask him to continue, but wanting to hear the rest. Aro looked at her with a sad smile and turned, rolling onto his back and gazing intently at the ceiling.

"For three of us to leave together was too dangerous. I entrusted my last and best ally to smuggle my wife and son out on a ship, while I was to take a horse into the hills. The plan was to meet up again in Greece, far away from where my brother would care to search for us.

Only my wife and child never boarded the ship. They were handed over and I, hidden in the foothills, was informed that they were both murdered and mutilated. My wife raped repeatedly for added insult."

Emily now didn't try to hide her tears as they fell from her eyes. "Why did they do such a thing?"

"He wanted me to return, you see. For nothing else but vengeance would I return. Then he thought that once I did return, so weak with heartbreak would I be that I would be easily killed.

But no. Instead it hardened my heart. And made me stronger." Aro sat up and moved to the chair next to him, talking with more animation as he went on. "He was like my father, both of them put dreams and stories down to female thinking. But I knew better. I knew there was truth to the rumours.

There was a mountain no one in our community dared to go. The gods themselves walked there and were angered by trespassers.

When grief sent me mad with despair I set out, not for Volterra where my brother awaited with his trap, but for that mountain. The rage I was in told me I had failed as a man so I was to avail of the gods. And no god would deny me what I wanted!" Aro banged his fist against the chairs arm, smashing it to pieces. Calming himself down he continued on with his tale in a more subdued manner.

"It took its time but eventually I found what I was searching for. Not a god, but a single vampire. I almost laughed when I saw him. A god? He was dressed in rags, barefooted with matted hair to his waist. But then I saw him move. Within a blink of the eye he had closed the distance between us, over rocky terrain, and held me aloft by the neck with such ease I couldn't be afraid, I was too impressed.

He saw that in me, wondered why I wasn't frightened like all the others. It was then I told him. Told him why I sought him out."

"So he didn't kill you, he changed you instead."

Aro simply nodded.

"Weren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what? I had already lost everything."

"I mean afraid he did kill you, and you weren't able to get your revenge?"

The question surprised him and he laughed out loud as he slithered his way back into bed.

"My dear, I do believe you are spending too much time with me," he joked as he kissed the back of her hand.

"It was horrendous, what they did! What did you do then, after you were changed?"

"I bided my time. Awaited them to stew in apprehension of my return. Then, when I still didn't return, they would have begun to believe something else had happened me. Which enabled me to strike when I knew they would have a false sense of security."

"Which is what you did?"

"Which is what I did."

"What exactly did you do?"

He glanced at her in silence before he again left the bed. This time putting on his shirt and doing up its buttons.

"I would prefer you never to know that side of me," he said with his back to her.

She gulped. "That bad?"

"That bad," he confirmed, looking at her over his shoulder. She hugged her knees as she stared blankly ahead, lost in thought.

"In what way do I remind you of her?" she asked timidly.

He walked slowly towards her and ran his pale fingers through her hair. Sitting next to her he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "In your beauty. Your goodness. Sabina was my moral compass. I could have been so much worse without her in my life. And if I had of been worse I could have kept her. Irony has always left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Anyway, I must go. If Alice looks and doesn't see my future once again, I know she'll begin to get suspicious. It's lucky she can't see you due to your bond with Sam, but there's only so many lies you can tell that girl before she becomes a dog with a bone."

"I don't think she'd enjoy the simile," Emily smiled. Her eyes still betrayed a sadness beneath her calm exterior. "This has to end soon, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Especially if we wish to remain undetected."

"And you, your leaving soon too, aren't you? That empire of yours to run." This time her smile was twinged with bitterness.

"Yes. I have many enemies. It's unwise I run about Forks so unprotected, and for so long."

With his final words she burst into tears but quickly tried to brush them away. He hushes her into silence, kissing her tears before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset. I don't love you or anything," she insisted, not even convincing herself with the lie. "In a crazy, very fucked up way, you've become my go-to person when I most need to talk. Who will I have now?"

"When we first met, a secret all your own is all you wanted. Now you're saying you want someone to share everything with."

_Not someone, you._

"Then come with me?" Aro asked the question before he could stop himself. Emily looked at him startled, her tears forgotten.

"Return to Volterra with me."

"Aro...I...I can't," she spluttered. "I love Sam. Despite what I'm doing, I love him dearly. To leave him would break me."

He caressed her face again. "Yes. I knew you'd say that," he replied as he kissed her for the final time. "Then this seems to be our goodbye, Emily dearest." He picked up the book that lay atop the side table and crossed the room. Closing the door behind him, he left her alone and naked except for the bedsheet. Pulling it close around her she cradled her knees. She had never felt more alone in her life. Her head began to swam with questions and images.

She, pale and beautiful, standing next to Aro in a cold dark chamber. She and Sam old in age, grandchildren running around their yard. She, as a vampire, draining the life out of some young girl. She, pulling an intricate white veil over the same girls face, a face that resembled her own. Finally, the vision of Sam's broken body lying at the foot of a throne, all around him wolves fighting vampires, and losing.

She shook the illusions from her head as she held her head high and wiped away the last of her tears. With steeling determination she stood up. She and Sam with grey hairs, sitting side by side watching the world pass them by. That is what she wanted!

* * *

Final chapter coming soon...


	14. The End

Forgive me for this but - OMG! It's here. It's finally here. The final chapter. I started this story so long ago I began to doubt I'd ever get it finished. It's not exactly how I had planned it, a few chapter ideas where cut, and I don't think I fully captured Aro's cruel playful side either. I would say I'll go back over all the chapters, add, take out and write some alternatives but IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN lol. I'm too happy to be finally done with it right now. Although I will miss Aro/Emily. I do wish there was more Aro/Emily fics out there. I think they make a interesting couple - as you can probably guess.

Anywhoo...without much further ado. The last chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. A lot of you have stuck with this for so long. I hope it's not a bigger let down than Breaking Dawn itself :P

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I make no money from this.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jacob's truck chugged its way up the Cullen's driveway and came to a stop upon the gravel.

"Nessie's home," shouted Rosalie as she ran with vampire speed to the truck to extract Nessie from the back seat. "How was your play date, hunnybear?"

"Great fun," replied the child as she reached for Rosalie's face and showed her the things she had gotten up to with Jacob at the beach. Rosalie continued to carry Nessie into house, Jacob following on her heels.

_Irritating dog._

"Rose," whispered Edward as he took Nessie from Rosalie's arms and greeted his daughter "be nice."

_I am being nice, that's why I only thought it!_

"Where's mom?"

"Where's Bella?" asked Nessie and Jacob in unison, making both of them look at each other and giggle.

"She's out in the house. Why don't we run out and tell her Jacob is here," replied Edward as Nessie jumped from his arms and ran towards the back doors.

"Ok, daddy. I'll race you," she shouted back as Edward smiled and ran, half speed, after his daughter.

"You're looking happy, Jacob," said Esme as she descended the staircase holding a large vase of fresh flowers. "Nessie and you have fun at the beach?"

"Yeah. Lots of fun," replied Jacob as he walked into the living room and took up his usual seat on the couch. "Where are the others?" he inquired with an air of not really caring.

"Emmett and Felix are down in the basement playing pool. Rosalie has just joined them. Carlisle is in his study. As for the others, I do not know," answered Aro as he entered the living room, taking up his usual seat across from the piano and disappearing behind a large newspaper.

"I'm here," came the soft voice of Alice as she entered the front door. "Where's Nessie?"

"Right here, Alice," answered Bella as she and Nessie made there way into the house. "You're looking very cheerful, Jake. What's up?" asked Bella as she passed Nessie to Alice.

"Good news on the Res, Emily's pregnant. Sam is thrilled. Shocked and surprised at first but really thrilled now."

"Oh how wonderful..." Esmes sentence was cut short by the sound of glass smashing in another room.

"Edward? What happened?" Esme was the one to ask out loud while the others just threw looks of questioning as they followed the sound of the smash.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I wasn't minding what I was doing and it just slipped," came Edwards reply. His first look of shock being wiped from his face before any of the family had entered the dining room.

_Just slipped?_

_No way!_

_Something is wrong!_

"No, really. I wasn't minding. I was thinking of a new melody. It's going to be Renesmee's theme"

Carlisle was in the room. _Edward, is there anything you wish to talk about? Come to my study in a few minutes. We can discuss it in private, if that helps._

"I'm sure nothing is to worry about. Edward has always been the dropper of the family," said Carlisle in a playful tone. The rest of the family laugh and dispersed, back to what they were doing, seemingly happy with Edwards excuse.

Aro is the only one to linger at the doorway. The look between him and Edward isn't lost on Carlisle and he raised an eyebrow of questioning to both of them.

It's answered by a curt nod from Aro and a thought _Your home, a few minutes._

* * *

By the time Edward could slip away from the main house without causing anyone to think it odd Aro and Carlisle were already in the living room of Bella and Edwards house awaiting him.

Carlisle looked from one to the other waiting for someone to speak first. In the end it was Edward to speak.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked looking to Aro.

"No. I thought best to wait for you."

"Your consideration for me and my family is astounding, Aro," bit back Edward.

"This is not your families concern."

"Not our concern? Do you have any idea what this could do, what it will do? Oh, I'm sure you do but you couldn't care less, could you? You got what you wanted, to hell with anybody else. How could you, Aro? How could you?"

"What is going on?" asked Carlisle perplexed.

"It seems I am going to be a father."

"I'm...I'm sorry, what?" choked out Carlisle.

"Emily's child. It isn't Sam's," whispered Edward.

"But...how...how is that possible?"

"We were having an affair for a while. It's over now, but..." he trailed off.

"Dear God, Aro. Do you know what you've done? Do you know what you've done to that poor girl?"

"I know, Carlisle. I know."

"No you don't," shouted Carlisle, probably the first time he ever raised his voice to the Volturi leader. "You have no idea whatsoever. You've killed her. Either way you've killed. And worse. You've alienated her from her family, her friends, her village, her everything." He spoke as he paced the room running his fingers wildly through his hair.

"Are you sure it's yours? Vampire births, they aren't very common. You yourself had never heard of them before Renesmee."

"She had been trying for sometime with Sam but to no avail. It is most probable mine."

"You've always started a war with the wolves. This is going to tear them apart."

"It has started nothing with the wolves. They need never know."

"I'm sorry what?"

"They need never know. Emily shall return to Volterra with me. To Sam and the others she has left of her own accord. They need not know where she went too. I believe it would be the last place on earth they would think to find her."

"You've all this figured out," said Edward with a look of disgust on his face.

"Would you rather the truth to come out?" asked Aro. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again "My guard can be here within hours and we shall soon be out of your hair, as the saying goes."

"And Emily. Will she be so willing to leave La Push? Become what? Your concubine, in a palace of vampires. With Jane? That girl around a half human child is unthinkable," asked Carlisle as he slummed into the soft armchair.

"Jane poses no threat to the child. No guard will be a threat to the child as long as I am ruler of Volterra," said Aro, for the first time rising from his chair. His voice still flowing smoothly which belied the anger that was beginning to pulse through him. "Emily, of course, will have a choice. You confuse me with a tyrant, Carlisle."

"And you're wife?" asked Edward "How will she take the news? Take the child and raise it as a step son or daughter?"

"Sulpicia poses no threat. We share a marriage bed, that is true. And all the things man and wife do share but we've always had other lovers. Jealousy has never been a trait in either of us."

"A lover who you leave to return to your wife is one thing, but to have a child with another woman and bring them both home to live is another story altogether, Aro. How do you know how she will react to that?"

"I know my wife, Carlisle. We've never had the type of marriage you share with Esme. We are from a different time and a culture that is far removed from the monogamy that seems now so intertwined with the idea of marriage."

After a long silence when each man had sat down Aro spoke again. "I am sorry to bring this upon you. I was so determined to be the perfect house guest. I know I have no right to ask but..."

"You want our help, you want to see Emily again," replied Edward finishing the sentence.

"Yes."

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other.

"We'll think of something," said Carlisle standing up and heading for the door. "If only for Emily's sake."

* * *

She stood at the sink washing the last of that mornings dishes. Her hair falling out from behind her ear each time she bent her head low. She turned to reach for the tea towel that rested on the kitchens island and is startled by the sight of him.

"Aro!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here? Sam will be back at any moment."

"No, he won't," he walked towards her, coming out of the sunshine and placing his hands on her upper arms, careful not to touch her skin. He still remembered the riddle she once was to him, and he savoured that memory.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"If Felix is doing his job, Sam should be chasing him far out of La Push right now. Do not worry my dear, it's safe," he said when he saw the worried look on her beautiful, but scared face. "It is purely a distraction. A chance for us to talk."

"We have no more to say. We agreed on that. The other day, that was goodbye."

"Things change."

"I know what you're thinking. You know! Aro, please...It's not yours."

"But..." His response died on his dead lips and the realisation hit him as he inched his hands down her arms and made contact with her skin.

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's not. The doctor said I'm at least two months gone. I had a scan." With that she broke away and retrieved the black and white photograph from her bag. "See," she handed him the picture and he took it in his pale hand.

He seemed so defeated she couldn't help but apologise again.

"No need my dear. All for the best," he reassured her. "Congratulations. I know how you longed for one."

"You...you would have liked one too?" she stated more than questioned as she gazed upon his face.

"I can't deny that each day that passes, I still mourn for my son. And had wanted many more as a human. But the want lessened when I became what I am because, it never seemed possible. But now...well, the idea did put a new spring in my step but alas! It was not meant to be." He smiled down at her and took her again in his arms. Their heads remained inches apart as he moved his hands up towards her face and caressed it greedily yet tenderly. Running his thumb along her lips he pulled her into a kiss.

Their lips barely met when the loudest growl ripped through the small kitchen "GET YOUR FILTHLY BLOODSUCKIG HANDS OFF HER!"

"Sam," Emily whimpered as she made to move towards him. "Don't, please."

In an instance two things happened at once, Sam began to phase and Aro caught hold of Emily's arm, twisting her behind him and making her collide with the fridge.

"Haven't you learned your lesson not to phase so close to her?" Aro spat. With his blood pounding in his ears an enraged Sam leaped forward and the wolf dived for the vampire.

They met mid air, teeth bared and claws ripping through flesh and marble. Crashing through the kitchen island Aro lay on his back, the wolf ready to tear his head off when with a grace only a vampire could process Aro gripped hold of Sam's bottom jaw, lifting the wolf off his feet, and threw him through the air causing him to collide with the wall. Above the loud crack of the concrete Emily's desperate cries went unheard as both beasts flew at each other again.

This time it's Aro who stands victorious above Sam as he grips the wolf around the throat and pulls him up from the ground and pins him against one of the wooden beams that supported the ceiling. The anger flashed in his eyes and the venom filled his mouth. Sam could only whimper uncontrollably has he was slowly being denied oxygen.

"Aro! Please, stop," sobbed Emily as she ran towards the vampire, gripping his arm and trying with all her might to prise the vice like grip from her husband's neck. "Please, Aro. Please."

Aro loosened his grip and Emily slumped to the floor is tears. He tossed Sam to the ground like a rag doll where he lay, naked in his human form. Emily slid herself up to him and caressed his face.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. What have I done to you?" She kissed his face.

"He will live," Aro spoke low as he looked down upon the scene. Daring not to look at him Emily continued to whisper her apologies to a bruised and hurt Sam. Finally looking up she and Aro's eyes met: tear filled brown on apologetic red. Not a word passed between them. What could be said now? Emily wiped her soaking eyes and within a blink, he was gone.

She turned back to Sam and continued to caressed him.

* * *

"Master. It's time," said Felix as he walked back from the car into the Cullen's hallway, picking up the last bag.

"Thank you, Felix," replied Aro as he made his way down the stairs towards the waiting Cullens who were all gathered around in order to see their guests off.

"It pains me to admit it but Caius was right. He said this trip would be a mistake and he was correct. I would have liked to think I was a polite and perfect houseguest but alas, it's seems not to be in my nature not to cause problems wherever I go"

"No, Aro. Don't think that."

"Oh, Esme, you are a sweet young thing and you say the most heart-warming things. Even if they are slightly untrue," he added with a smirk. He turned to Renesmee and lifted her up into a light embrace.

"I'll miss you, Uncle Aro."

"And I'll miss you, dearest one. You will have to pay me a visit next. We shall have a ball in your honour and you'll be treated like the princess you are. Would you like that?"

Her eyes widen as she smiled ear from ear, "Oh yes please."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"When she is old enough" said Bella, a little too loudly. The others laughed.

"Oh, of course. It shall be a coming out ball for her."

"Coming out? I'm not gay, Uncle Aro."

This was met with snickers from the others and howls of laughter from Emmett while Bella looked at Edward and asked, "Where did she hear that?"

At that Emmett stopped laughing and looked away quickly. "Emmett!"

"Sorry, Bella. It must have just slipped out."

"Well be careful what else slips out" she added with a reluctant smile.

"Well," Aro spoke again, "I bid each of you a fond farewell. And once again may I invite each of you to join my family."

This caused a few quick glances between the Cullens as Aro had never once expressed a desire for the 'non gifted' Cullens to join the guard.

"Rose. Only you, of course, would rival Heidi as the perfect bait material."

It wasn't quite the complement she normally received, and despite the idea being repulsive to her Rosalie smiled and inwardly she was quite flattered. Edward suppressed a smile at her vanity as she nudged Emmett in a 'told you so' way.

After Felix and Renata had also said their goodbyes, a very sad event for Emmett, the three Volturi headed for the door. Aro coming up the rear stopped in front of Carlisle and both men shook hands.

"Goodbye, old friend," said Carlisle.

"If you will..." Aro removed a thick letter from his breast pocket. On the envelope, written in fine and elegant writing was the name _Emily Young Uley._

"Of course," replied Carlisle with a nod.

"Thank you. And Goodbye, friend."

They watched as the car left the driveway, by the time it was nothing more than a slight sound as it joined the other cars on the motorway Esme spoke.

"Do you think he really loved her?"

They each looked at Edward. "Yes, yes I think he did."

* * *

She sat on the wooden floor, her back resting against the window seat. A letter, written on parchment, was held in her hand. She read it again, not really seeing the words. Not that it mattered, she knew them well by now.

_My beloved Emily,_

_I regret the pain I've cause you. I hope one day you will forgive me, and yourself. Know this, to hurt you was never my intention. If I'm being honest I don't fully know myself what my intentions were. I've been a creature of pleasure for so long that pleasure was all I sought. You changed that. If things had been different I would have doted on you and our child._

_I would have brought you to a palace, and whatever your wish was to be I would have complied. Whether it be to live with you for all eternity or spend the rest of your mortal life by your side, I would have treasured you._

_You forever will be the most pure and innocent creature I have ever lain my hands upon. And it will remain so no matter how long I live. If you should ever change your mind, you know where to find me._

_Yours, for eternity,_

_Aro._

Her tears fell upon her large stomach as she placed the letter back into it's envelope and tucked it into the old biscuit tin. Placing the battered old tin beneath the floor she slid the slat back into place and covered it with the rug.

"_Every woman should have a place to hide her secrets,"_ she thought as she arose from the floor and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Well there you have it. The. End.

Hope it wasn't too disappointing. They really couldn't have been together in the end, not really.


End file.
